Bigger Brother
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: A children’s version of Big Brother comes to PCA in search for some new house mates. When Logan and Zoey get roped in there's bound to be trouble. Even more so with dana being... read on. IM BACK
1. Chapter 1

A/n: How to explain the concept of Big Brother to an outsider? Basically you take a load of annoying commoners, stick them in a house together…. And torture them for 3 months. There you have it. Big Brother.

Summary: A children's version of BB comes to PCA in search for some new house mates. C/Z L/D… slight L/Z I guess…. No strike that. Slight L/everyothergirlontheplanet!

Chapter 1: The announcement.

Zoey and Dana sat on the sofa. The two were as bored as beavers… which is a stupid saying considering beavers are usually busy doing something interesting like building things out of small wooden logs.  
"Change the channel?" Zoey asked Dana lazily.  
"You change it." Dana said kicking the remote across the table only using the edge of her foot. She was feeling extra-especially lazy today.  
"Aww." Zoey moaned, reaching her hand half heartedly. She couldn't be bothered. Some stupid chat show was on. Who really honestly cares if a forty year old woman is scared of balloons. Go on raise your hands. Nobody? Thought so.

"Quick!" Logan rushed into the room and grabbed the remote. He switched it over.  
"Thanks Logan. Now we get to watch some other load of junk." Dana said cheerfully. Logan plonked himself between the two girls.  
"Cram it Cruz. You'll thank me. Well… if you pass."  
"Pass what?" Zoey asked. Nicole who had been sat on the chair at the far end of the room tuned in. Chase and Michael hurried in.  
"Did we miss it?"  
"No, not yet." Chase sat on the chair arm beside Zoey. Michael crossed his legs and sat on the floor.  
"What exactly are we watching?" Zoey asked cluelessly.  
"Shh!" Chase urged.  
"It's not like anything you've ever seen before!" Said the presenter. "Taking the idea of Big Brother one step further…"  
"Big brother? I watched that show once." Nicole said. "I went on holiday to England. It was fun." (I am not sure as to whether the US actually has Big brother… or if it's just a demented British thing… please inform)

"HSSSH!" Hissed Michael. Nicole pulled a face.  
"Next month we will be starting Bigger Brother, the Big Brother show with an interesting twist. All participants are UNDER sixteen. That's right kids. Get your parents permission and head on down to your nearest audition centre." Zoey raised her eyebrows.  
"What a lame idea…" She commented.  
"Are you kidding! Do you know what Big Brother is?" Nicole asked.  
"Who cares? I'm auditioning." Logan said proudly. He cracked his knuckles. "Any publicity is good publicity."  
"Where's the audition centre?" Dana asked.  
"PCA's gym. Me and Chase went on-line and requested." Michael said, proud of himself.  
"PCA? When?" Nicole asked.  
"Next week. Tuesday. We're going to need to email our parents."  
"Already done." Logan said holding up the permission form.  
"I wanna audition!" Nicole screeched. Dana and Zoey shared a slightly annoyed glance.

"The whole point of Big Brother is to bed the other housemates isn't it?"  
"If Logan's going to be a housemate…. I think I'll pass." Dana said coyly. He sneered at her.  
"Very funny."  
"Well I'm not auditioning. Big Brother is objectifying and invasive." She huffed.  
"I agree." Zoey said crossing her arms.  
"No! Zoey, Dana…. One of you has to audition. I can't do it on my own!" Nicole cried.  
"You'll have me." Logan said as though this was some consolation. Dana clicked her teeth and rolled her eyes. Hardly the best companion in the world.  
"And me." Chase said.  
"And not forgetting me." Michael said.  
"I want a GIRL friend… please Zoey please?" Nicole begged. She sank to her knees and clasped her hands together in her form of begging.  
"No. Absolutely not! No way in hell am I auditioning!" Zoey protested.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm auditioning!" Zoey sighed. Chase smiled at her. He was laid across her bed.  
"It won't be so bad… and hey you might be famous." He encouraged.  
"I don't want to be famous for who smooched who on day 33 in the Bigger Brother household!" Zoey said.  
"Say what you want Zo. It'll be fun." Zoey glared.  
"You're not helping!" She growled. Chase shrugged.  
"If you really, really don't want to do it… then that's your thing." Chase wrapped his arm around Zoey lightly. "And I respect you for that. You know what you want and what you don't." She smiled slightly. "I have an idea? You really don't want to be in it? But you want to keep Nicole sweet too? Two words for you Zo: Screw up." Those weren't two words Zoey was very familiar with.  
"What?"  
"Just screw up the audition." Chase said simply. "Be really obnoxious, loud, pushy and of course swear a lot. They won't want you." Zoey looked ecstatic.  
"Chase you're the best!" She hugged him. Chase blushed slightly.  
"I mean it's not like me Logan and Michael have much of a chance anyway." Zoey grinned. She lay her head on his chest.  
"I guess you're right. I mean what're the chances of Nicole being the one in a million?"

A/n: Well. If you don't understand the concept of Big Brother yet… the fic is still half way decent. Please read? Even better… review?


	2. The auditions

A/n: The USA does have big brother? My bad. Oh yeah... the gang in this are 15 years old.

Chapter 2: The one heat audition.

Zoey was shocked to find out that there were no 'heats' to the auditions, that the final twelve were picked after the first audition.  
"It's ridiculous! I mean god you only get one impression on the judges. Poor Nicole. I hope she doesn't screw up." Unfortunately Nicole was prone to screwing up. Zoey was scouting through her wardrobe. "Chase! Help me pick out something to wear!" She demanded. Chase leaned over her shoulder. He pointed at a blue sun dress.  
"You suit blue." He complimented.  
"Ugh! No! You'renot getting this! I don't want to look good! I want to look horrible!"  
"Impossible." Chase said without thinking.  
"What did you say?" Zoey asked turning scarlet.  
"I meant… aww...look Zo. You're gorgeous and there isn't a single guy in this school who'd tell you different. You couldn't look horrible if you tried." Zoey smiled and looked at her feet shyly.  
"You're sweet. Stupid and… evidently blind… but sweet." Zoey pulled a white blouse and a short navy skirt. She got a wicked grin.  
"Britney Spears?" She suggested. She ushered Chase from the room while she dressed herself up.

She didn't come out for twenty minutes. The navy skirt was shorter on her than it had looked on the hanger, Zoey had to be careful not to flash her underwear. Her blouse was pulled incredibly tight across her bust and tied in the centre, showing a little more skin than intended. She wore patent leather shoes and virgin socks (Not something most girls wear at the age of 15). She had her hair tied in two bunches at either side. To top it off she wore several layers of make up and was continually snapping gum. Logan laughed at her.  
"What… are… you… oh Christ Zo." He fell off the sofa laughing his head off. Dana kicked him.  
"Interesting strategy." She commented trying not to offendher friend. In her honest opinion, Zoey was a total freak.  
"It looks like I'm trying?" Zoey asked hopefully.  
"Aren't you?" Dana asked in confusion.  
"Hell no!" Zoey said flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Just uh… don't tell Nicole that." Chase linked arms with Zoey.

"Well Britney, shall we make our way to the auditions?" He asked her.  
"Nicole! Move it!" Zoey called. Nicole rushed downstairs.  
"I look too dressy don't I? Do I look too dressy? I look too dressy… I'm going to get changed." Nicole turned to go back upstairs. Zoey nudged Chase.  
"Nicole. Wow." Chase said taking the hint. He crossed to her and took her hands. "You look… oh what's the acronym I'm looking for DDG?" He asked. (DDG: Drop Dead Gorgeous) "Or maybe TDF?" (TDF: To Die For) Nicole giggled.  
"You think? I don't look too dressy?"  
"You look lovely Nicole." Lied Michael. In his opinion she looked awful. She was wearing some eighties spangly top and jeans that were far too short in the leg.  
"Come on then let's go." Nicole said pleased with the response to her outfit. Dana waved the five off.  
"I'll be watching the auditions live on TV." She assured them.  
"You hear that? Dana's watching… don't screw up." Logan warned. Zoey shot Chase a worried glance. She had forgotten that the auditions would be live. Her parents would be watching! The whole country and maybe then some would be watching! And Zoey would look like an idiot. Chase squeezed her hand lightly. She smiled at him and linked her other arm through Nicole's.  
"Good luck!" Quinn called. Dana gave them a thumbs up before flicking the television of to channel 144.

* * *

"Can you all get into first name alphabetical order. We're going to do individual interviews." Zoey panicked. Chase would be all the way across the other end of the room! Chase squeezed her hand again.  
"Don't worry." He said reassuringly. "It'll all be over soon."  
"Good luck." Zoey whispered to everyone as they all separated. It wasn't fair. Chase was on his own. Logan Michael and Nicole were together, and she was at the end. Chase was the very first in line. He sighed, hoping that Allyson Malindi would have auditioned or maybe Brad Young.  
"Hey Chase. I'm Lyla. Why do you think you deserve to be on Bigger Brother?" Lyla asked handing him the mic.  
"Because uh… I get on with everyone. There's not a single kid at PCA who would tell you any different." Someone down the line coughed.  
"Glenn doesn't seem to think so." Giggled Lyla.  
"To heck with Glenn he's still mad because I 'stole' his date to the dance." Chase rolled his eyes. Zoey groaned. Did he have to bring that up on national television? Really? 

"You didn't steal Zoey… you tricked her." Oh great! Now she was named and shamed. She wondered if she could destroy her name tag…. Or swap with Nicole?  
"Oh for the last time Glenn get over it! What you did was no better than what I did!"  
"Yeah but at least I was honest with her about it! I told her I stole the test coz I thought she was hot… you spoon-fed her lies and she was ditzy enough to believe them!" Another person was holding the Mic close to Glenn allowing his voice to be heard. Zoey whistled loudly. She'd only ever had to do that on camera once, when Logan had webcammed them, she'd hoped never to have to do it again.

"Break it up! Sheesh. Glenn what you did was wrong and so was Chase but I forgave Chase because he doesn't drag it up all the time! And if you don't mind you're embarrassing me on TV!" Zoey had lost her temper. Chase stuck his tongue out at Glenn. "Chase you too!" Zoey then added, he lost points for being smug. Chase looked at his feet. Glenn stuck his tongue out.  
Glenn's interview was worse.  
"Okay Glenn, why do you think you should be chosen to be on Bigger Brother?"  
"Because… I'd give the public what they want… the dirt on Chase Matthews!" Glenn glared at Chase  
"Hey!" Chase snapped.  
"Dude, this is my interview stay out!" Glenn snapped.  
"Oh you mean like you stayed out of mine?" Chase counter reacted.  
"Shut it Matthews or I'll spill what really happened the night of the dance." Zoey hid her head in her hands unable to believe how red her cheeks were turning.  
"Yeah well… I'm going to shut up but only because Zoey doesn't deserve your big mouth blabbing about her personal life." Glenn and Chase glared at each other forever. When Glenn looked back they'd moved further down the line. He'd trashed his interview. Chase smirked.

"Logan Reese… that name seems familiar." Said Lyla.  
"Duh. I'm Malcolm Reese's son." Logan clicked his teeth- did these people know anything at all? Honestly he had to explain everything nowadays. Stupid commoners/  
"Malcolm Reese the movie producer?" Lyla asked sounding impressed.  
"The one and only." Logan flicked his shirt collar.  
"Okay… so why do you think you deserve to be on the television show Bigger Brother this year?"  
"Because it rocks… and I rock so it only fits. I think the girls of America deserve to see me on television 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I mean who'd deprive them of that?" Everyone laughed.  
"So you'd call yourself a ladies man."  
"I prefer the term 'flirt'" Logan said. "Oh by the way… you have really nice eyes." Lyla blushed. He smirked at the effect he was having on the muh older woman. She was at least mid twenties. he was only fifteen.  
"Do you think your friends would call you a flirt?"  
"I don't know let's ask them… Nicole?"  
"Me!" Nicole looked slightly alarmed.  
"Yeah sure… you're the prettiest girl for three places." Logan flirted. He only said that because she was the only girl in three places. To his left he had James Gaunt, Kyle Clearthorpe and Liam Heatherton. To his right he had Michael Barret, Nicole Bristow and Nicholas something or other. He didn't matter. He was too annoying to matter.

At the school Dana rolled her eyes.  
"Uh well… yeah you're a terrible flirt. You'd hit on anything with a pulse." Logan cocked his eyebrows.  
"Any girl… with a pulse." He added. Nicole giggled and nodded. Logan stepped across Michael and kissed Nicole quite firmly. She was alarmed but didn't protest. When he broke off she turned scarlet and gave a content sigh.  
"See…" Logan said with a smirk. "One kiss and they melt at my feet." Back at the girls lounge Dana threw the popcorn bowl at the telly. Quinn looked alarmed at Dana's violent temper. Nicole's blush deepened and she felt terribly confused. Logan winked at the camera before the attention shifted to Michael.  
"Well it's just my luck to be stuck next to Logan isn't it? See he's better looking, but I'm more sensitive and caring and the ladies love that stuff." Logan made vomiting noises. Michael clipped him across the head. "Why're you makin' me look bad, Logan?"  
"You sensitive? Yeah right and Zoey really is Britney Spears!" Zoey blushed at the mentioning of her name. God. She was becoming famous, and she didn't like it one bit.  
"This is sabotage!" Complained Michael. Logan and Michael continued to bicker so the camera's flicked to Nicole.

"Hello Nicole. Still reeling from that kiss?" Lyla teased. Nicole hid her head in her hands and cried.  
"My parents are gonna kill me." Nicole turned on her heel and fled. Zoey went to go after her but Chase caught her.  
"You go back, I've already had my turn… I'll go find her." He assured her. Zoey sighed.  
"I'm only here for her." She stalked back to her place at the end of the line, very put out. If Nicole didn't have to do it why did she?

They were all the way down to Yvonne Taylor before Chase returned. He didn't have Nicole. Zoey gave him a foul look. He mouthed to her  
'She's with Dana, she won't talk to me' Zoey thanked her brother for teaching her how to lip read when she was 12. Although she never had asked why he knew how to lip read, she suspected it had something to do with the girl next door and the pair of binoculars kept by his bedroom window.  
"Zoey Brooks… you wouldn't happen to be the Zoey all the boys kept talking about would you?" Asked Lyla. Zoey took a deep breath. She had to screw up on TV infront of millions!  
"Like oh ma gawd? Am I on TV? Hiiiiiiiii America." She waved and blew a bubble with her now-stale chewing gum. Zoey thought now that it might have been a better idea to put in the gum after Yvonne's interview.  
"Yes you're on TV. Did anyone ever tell you that you look like Britney Spears?" Lyla asked viewing Zoey's attire.  
"Well uh like Logan did earlier but mainly I get Billie Piper." Zoey inwardly frowned. She looked nothing like Billie Piper and had never been told that, although once or twice she had been compared to Britney. How odd.  
"And why do you think you should be on Bigger Brother?"  
"Because like I may look like Billie and I can SOOOOO sing like her."  
"Oooh a singer? Go on then Britney, give us a little Billie." Lyla ribbed her. Zoey knew she had to come off as a total idiot… or as Glenn called her 'ditzy' or else she had a chance of being picked. She had to blow it... big time.

"Hey Mickey you're so pretty  
can't you understand?  
You take me by the heart." Zoey held her hands together.  
"When you take me by the hand?" She then placed her hand on her heart. She knew she'd got them confused and she knew she was meant to.

"Oh Mickey what a pity  
Don't you understand?  
It's guys like you Mickey!  
That's what you do Mickey  
Do Mickey  
Don't break my heart Mickey." Zoey was surprised her voice could go that high. Lyla looked amused.  
"You are aware that that was Lolly?" She asked.  
"Like totally." Zoey flicked her bunches.

Dustin who was sat besides Dana on the sofa in the girls lounge groaned.  
"What is she doing? Zo can sing really well… normally." Nicole gave a dramatic sigh.  
"Maybe she's nervous?" Suggested Quinn.  
"It's a shame because I wanted her to get on aswell." She said. Quinn was busy fiddling with the inside of the remote, having grown bored of the reality show auditions.

The hopefuls (And Zoey) were forced to give quotes, talk about themselves and finally take pictures. Chase gave a smile. Logan winked. Michael waved. And Zoey gave an over exaggerated 'Peace' sign.  
"We'll contact you all within the next few weeks. The show starts in eight weeks so if you haven't heard within seven then call the number on the website." Everyone nodded and walked off in their own different directions. As soon as they walked out of the gym Logan started laughing.  
"Aww Zo. You're never going to live that down." He snickered. Zoey sighed.  
"I know! I'm forever going to be the ditzy blonde who cheated on Glenn Davis with my best friend."  
"You didn't…" started Michael.  
"I know!" Zoey cried. Chase nervously placed his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks Chase." It felt good to have a friend.

* * *

Four to Six weeks later. 

"Hey guys!" Dana said holding several chunky pieces of paper up. "They're here." Logan snatched them and divvied them out to their owners.  
"Wait a minute shouldn't we do this in some sort of order?" Michael asked. "I mean we don't want everyone yelling 'We did' or 'we didn't' at the same time." Chase nodded in agreement.  
"We'll go in alphabetical order." Chase looked at Logan.  
"Uh Chase…" Zoey said, "C goes before L." She told him.Chase then jumped.  
"Oh yeah uh… well here goes nothing." Chase slipped the envelope open.

"'Dear Chase Matthews,  
Sorry, but you're not a contestant on this years Bigger Brother.'" Chase shrugged.  
"Aww! Did they give a reason?" Asked Nicole.  
"Yeah. 'Although we found the bickering incredibly amusing, we found your personality rivalled a banana.' Ouch…"  
("But banana's…" "QUINN!")  
"Who do they think they are! Simon Cowell!" Zoey said, slightly annoyed that they had insulted her friend like that.  
"Ah it doesn't matter. Logan?" Logan coughed proudly and opened his envelope. He smirked.

"'Dear Logan Reese,  
Your ego makes for good television and the girls at the studio just loved your audition. Congratulations! You're on the show….'" Logan tutted. "Ego? I'll show them ego. Well why aren't you people cheering?" Demanded Logan. Nobody said anything or made a movement apart from Dana who stood up and cheered. "I'm glad someone's happy for me!" Logan said glaring at everyone.  
"I'm just happy we're getting rid of you for at least a week!" Dana said giddily. She kissed him in excitement and sat back down. Logan scowled at her.

"Michael?" Zoey asked. Michael tore his letter open.  
"Dah!" he complained. "Dear blah de blah de blah blah…. Regret to inform you… yada-yada-yah-yah you didn't make it and so on and so forth. Love Bigger Brother." He dropped his letter to the floor and shrugged.  
"Nicole?"  
"I already know I failed." She said handing her letter to Chase. "I can't do it. Open it for me." Chase pulled the envelope apart. He skimmed it. "Sorry Nicole, failure to complete the interview." Nicole burst into tears and hugged the still ecstatic Dana. Dana looked slightly grossed out but decided not to upset her friend any further.  
"We'd miss you too much if you left anyway. See nobody'll miss Logan." Dana assured her.

"Zoey?" Logan asked with a snicker. She slid her sharp nail along the stickit. "Why bother?" Logan asked. Zoey unfolded the letter.  
"No." She whispered.  
"No? Oh so only I got lucky? I'll give you a call from fabulous." Logan bragged.  
"No!" Zoey said turning pale.  
"Oh no…" Said Michael catching Zoey's drift.  
"You didn't…" Started Chase widening his eyes.  
"She did!" Said Dana reading over her shoulder.  
Zoey burst into tears.  
"I can't!"  
"You have to!" Logan said. "You signed all the forms and stuff." Logan took the letter from Zoey. "Congratulations Miss Brooks your audition was by far the funniest and we know this was a cleverly concocted strategy but it worked. We look forward to seeing the real you (and not Britney, Billie or Lolly) on Bigger Brother." Chase shook his head.

"You should just go on and be really lame… make them vote you off." Chase suggested.  
"Yeah! If it makes you feel better… I'll nominate you?" Logan asked rubbing her shoulder slightly. he saw Dana's eyes glitter maliciously and quickly removed his hand for fear of having it bitten off by Danger Cruz.  
"And we'll all vote for you." Chase promised. He wrapped his arms around his friend.  
"I'm not doing it!" She said. "And that's final."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Zoey said climbing into the limousine with Logan. 

A/n: Bigger Brother has spoken! Zoey and Logan are going to be house mates in the Bigger Brother house. Next chapter: Meet the other victims… I mean uh… house mates.


	3. The Bigger Brother Household

A/n: Wow. I can't believe how many reviews I've gotten for this thing. I would give you all individual shout outs but I don't do that sort of stuff until the final chapter. Thanks anywho! You all rock.

Chapter 3: The Bigger Brother house.

One by one the thirteen children walked down the red carpet, waving and smiling (And Logan blew kisses) Zoey had to go last because her name began with a 'Z'. She often wondered why her parents had had to name her Zoey, why not Allyson? Or Abigail? Or Alex? She followed the other strangers into the large white house, climbing the metal stairs. Flash bulbs glittered behind her stars in the dark. It was nearly 11pm already and the sky was pitch black.  
"Logan?" She called up front. Logan stopped and allowed everyone else to go ahead.  
"What?" He asked, very aware that the cameras were on them.  
"I'm nervous." She said sounding incredibly frightened.  
"Don't be." Logan said. "They're just kids." He held her hand as he walked her in.

On the table lay a giant purple envelope.  
"Our first task as Big Brother housemates!" Squealed a girl.  
"BIGGER brother." Corrected another girl. She shrugged. She opened the envelope.  
"Welcome Bigger Brother contestants. Your first task as a group is to introduce yourselves to one another. You must do this using a circle game-of-truths." She said holding up a bottle.  
"What's a game of truths?" Logan asked in confusion.  
"It's truth or dare," Said a boy. "Without the dares."  
"Where's the fun in that!" Logan complained. "The whole point of Truth or Dare is to kiss the cute girls." One of the girls raised her eyebrows.  
"And you'll say that infront of your girlfriend?" She asked skeptically.  
"He doesn't have a girlfriend." Zoey filled in.  
"Oh, then why are you holding his hand?" She asked raising her eyebrows and staring at their hands which, were still interlocked. Zoey dropped his hand as though it was on fire.  
"Ash! Leave them alone!" Snapped another girl. "Hi I'm Devonny, that's my identical twin Ash… well Aislin (Aislin is pronounced Ash-Lynn) but she's the nasty one." Aislin stuck her tongue out at Devonny.

"Okay!" Said the peppy girl. "We should start by saying our names and our names only. Then we enter into the game."  
"We'll go clockwise?" Suggested Devonny.  
"We're the O'Connor twins. I'm Aislin… but you can call me Ash." Aislin said with a shrug. She had long ginger hair and cat-like green eyes.  
"I'm Devonny… You CAN call me Devon but I prefer Devonny." Devonny said politely. She looked inseparable from her twin. They were identical to every last freckle… so to speak. Both girls had heavy Irish accents.  
"You call her Dev and you die." Laughed Ash.  
"I'm Natalie Ramos." Said a dark haired girl. She looked around the circle nervously. She laid her beautiful brown eyes on Logan and turned a deep crimson. Logan smirked at her and winked. She smiled. Zoey rolled her eyes.  
"I'm Zoey Brooks…" There was a long pause. "Logan! Stop making googly eyes at the girls and introduce yourself!" She snapped. Logan glowered at her.  
"Shut up Zo. I'm Logan Reese… yes THE Logan Reese." He continued to 'make googly eyes' at Natalie… although she was really the one making googly eyes, he was more flirting with good grace.  
"I'm Honey Harper." Said the girl besides Logan. She had tonnes of honey coloured curls and wide blue eyes. She looked a little like an Angel from a children's faerie tale. (A/n: Don't give me some lecture about the spelling of Faerie… I'm Irish that's how we spell it!)  
"Hi, I'm Monica... Monica Johnson." Said the girl beside Logan. She looked to be about fifteen but her eyes gave her away. She was younger than she looked, probably closer to thirteen. She had the most amazing dark wavy hair that was really long. Zoey wondered if she'd do her own hair for her one time. She fingered her straight blonde hair and sighed. Why was her hair so lame?

"Hallo. I'm Ciaron… and forgive me for noticing but uh… Zoey's playing with her hair." Zoey looked up at him in confusion.  
"I'm sorry but uh…" She shrugged. "So?"  
"When a girl plays with her hair it's a sign that they fancy someone… and that they're… sexually frustrated." He flirted. Zoey blushed. Oh god, he was an Irish version of Logan.  
"I'm Corey." Said a handsome mixed race boy. He was tall and looked to be about 15. He had jet black hair and lots of it. Natalie glanced at him as though trying to judge who was cuter, Corey or Logan. She settled on Logan. Zoey rolled her eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Darren… uh Daz." Daz was small and blond. He looked incredibly shy but his eyes also gave him away. His grey eyes bore a mischievous glint.  
"Aaron. Aaron Bell." Aaron said removing his cap briefly. He looked like a New Yorker. Zoey didn't know how someone could look like a New Yorker… but somehow he managed. He wore a white track suit with red stripes and wore his NY baseball cap backwards. Zoey realised that was why she'd thought 'New York' because of the cap.  
"Lewis." Mumbled Lewis. He gave a shy little wave. He was small and weedy probably the youngest of the lot. 11 years old maximum.  
"I guess I'm number 13… lucky for some Leonie." Leonie flicked her bright blue hair over her shoulder. Although it was obviously dyed, Zoey found herself getting jealous. How come her hair was so boring?

"Okay…" Said Honey. She stood up and got the bottle. She span it.  
"Daz. Okay, how old are you?"  
"Thirteen." Daz said simply. "That was easy." He turned the bottle. "Natalie?"  
"It would have to land on me!" Natalie complained. She shrugged. "Shoot."  
"If you fancy one person in here who is it?" Daz asked.  
"That's not fair!" Said Monica. "She's only been here two seconds."  
"Yeah and first impressions aren't always right." Zoey said looking at Logan. He was a monstrous jerk. Too bad Natalie didn't know that yet.  
"Hm, if I HAD to choose… Logan. Hands down." Natalie said. The twins giggled in an annoyingly synchronic way.  
"You're not so bad yourself Nat." Commented Logan. Natalie turned the bottle.

"Logan? Okay do you have a girlfriend… or someone special back home?" Natalie asked hopefully.  
"A girlfriend…no." Zoey winced. She knew Dana's secret… she wouldn't be happy about this. Assuming she was watching Bigger Brother live.  
"Special someone?" Natalie hinted.  
"Ah," Logan said. "Not exactly." Natalie's face fell. Zoey felt bad for her. "She's not keen so… Zoey?"  
"You can't just pick me! You have to spin the bottle." Zoey informed.  
"No I was asking you if you think I have a chance with her. Idiot." Zoey did not take kindly to being called an idiot.  
"It depends who it is, dweeb."  
"Who're you calling a dweeb?" Logan demanded. Zoey turned her back on everyone.  
"I'm going to bed." She stood up and went to the bedroom.  
"Someone's moody." Commented Aaron.  
"She always this wacko?" Corey asked.  
"Nah she's just annoyed. She didn't want to come here." Logan announced spinning the bottle.

"Okay sexy, what's with the hair?"  
"I wanted to make an impression on the judges." Leonie said. "So I decided to be random." She was unabashed by Logan calling her sexy. She snatched the bottle and span it.  
"Okay Lewis! Hi, Um… where are you from?" Leonie asked. Lewis mumbled something under his breath.  
"Pardon?" Asked Devonny.  
"Nevermind the pardon rubbish," Corey said. "Dude speak up!"  
"I said Detroit." He mumbled standing up and pushing his blond hair back. "I'm going to go see if Zoey's okay." He scuttled into the bedroom. Leaving everyone else to their truth game.

"Zoey?"  
"Hallo." Zoey said dully. She pulled her top on. Lewis blushed and turned away.  
"I'm Lewis. I know just how you feel. I don't want to be here either."  
"How did you know…" Started Zoey in shock.  
"The look on your face. Let me guess a friend dragged you to the audition." He asked.  
"Yeah. Then she chickened out. You can turn around." Zoey looked around. "Where are the cameras in this place?"  
"Everywhere." Lewis said. "It's kind of creepy." Zoey raised her hand and her middle finger to the ceiling randomly. Lewis smiled.

"Try to make Bigger Brother kick you out." Lewis said eventually.  
"How?" Zoey asked.  
"Break the rules. Simple."  
"Won't that mean the other housemates get punished?" Zoey asked uncertainly.  
"Ah, who cares about them?" Lewis mumbled sitting on one of the beds.  
"I do. Logan's my friend. And like it or not. He's all I've got." Zoey flicked the light switch.  
"Not true. You've got me."  
"Thanks. I miss PCA. I wish I was back at school… sat between Dana and Nicole watching this."  
"Give them a wave then." Lewis said in the dark.  
"Hey guys! If you're watching this… YOU'D BETTER VOTE FOR ME!"

* * *

"This is Bigger Brother. Could Logan please come to the diary room?" Chanted the computerised female voice. Logan often wondered why Bigger Brother was sometimes a woman… isn't a female brother technically a sister. He looked up from the game.  
"Where's the diary room?" He asked in confusion. "And why me? I haven't done anything…" He paused. "Yet." He added thoughtfully.  
"Do not argue with Bigger Brother." The voice said it seemed to come from everywhere.  
"I think that's the diary room." Said Honey pointing at a large silver sliding door. Logan crept up to it and knocked.  
"You don't knock ya idiot." Laughed Aislin. "It's our house. Just go in." Logan realised that he had indeed been stupid, but didn't like being told so. He gave Aislin the finger before disappearing into the diary room.

"Hello Logan. This is Bigger Brother." Announced the voice in the diary room. Logan sat on the big green squishy cushion on the floor and faced the camera wall that acted like a mirror.  
"I know. You said that already," Logan said checking his hair in the projection.  
"Do not argue with Bigger Brother."  
"Said that too…" He muttered. "So… why am I here?"  
"Because Zoey failed to answer a question in the task set, she has henceforth incurred a group fail. This weeks budget WILL be cut…" Logan groaned. She'd been here two minutes and she'd broken the rules. "Unless you do as we ask."  
"Well… that depends on what you're asking doesn't it?" Logan said stretching and sprawling across the cushion.  
"You must ensure that every member in the Bigger Brother household votes for Zoey."  
"but won't that mean she gets kicked out?"

"Logan. Allow us to finish." Us? What were they the queen? "If you succeed in getting Zoey nominated by every member… without discussing nominations, then Zoey will be exempt from the public vote this week." Logan looked uncomfortable.  
"So basically I have to be a total jerk to her. But won't that mean I'll get nominated aswell?" Logan asked.  
"If you succeed in your task you also shall be exempt from the public vote. The budget will not be cut. You must not tell anyone about your mission." Logan relaxed.  
"Okay then see you." Logan got up to leave.  
"Logan… one last condition." Said Bigger Brother. Logan span around. "if you fail this task. You will be up for the public vote automatically. Goodbye." Logan paled. He was going to kill Zoey later!

A/n: Well. Ta da. We've met the house mates. Now let's see how they get on. Click the purdy purple button. Ya know ya wanna.


	4. Nominations

A/n: Well. A big up to the contestants! I hope you like it in the big brother household. (Excluding Zoey)  
Cody: BIGGER brother.  
Oh shut up you!

Chapter 4: Nominations.

Logan stayed up far later than any other housemate. Infact it was nearly 5am when he went to bed and they were forced to wake up at 6, however after having a word with Bigger Brother in the diary room, he was granted the gift of sleep and was permitted to sleep until 10am.  
"How come the hottie gets to sleep in?" Complained Natalie brushing her dark hair through with her fingers. She padded across the room in her bare feet.  
"You are so boy mad." Grumbled Aislin. In her opinion: it was too early in the morning for boys.  
"Hey! Proud of it." Natalie protested. In her opinion: it was never too early in the morning for boys.  
"It's not a bad thing." Insisted Devonny trying to avoid a fight breaking out. "I get like that."  
"Yeah well… Logan's gonna be mine by the end of this show." Natalie said confidently. "Whether he likes it or not. I'm gonna walk out of here with him on my arm."  
"Good luck to you then love." Said Leonie as everyone made their way into the kitchen, sitting room. ("It's not a sitting room if there's not a television." Complained Darren)

"Who's making breakfast?" Aaron asked.  
"How about we go in Alphabetical order?" Monica suggested reasonably.  
"No!" Complained Aislin. "That's alright for you M's you might be gone before you have to cook…I'm an A!"  
"Okay! There is an easy and fair way of settling this." Zoey said. "I have ideas."  
Using some of the paper from the envelope containing last nights task Zoey shredded it, she scratched letters onto the twelve individual pieces. 'Aa' for Aaron, 'Ai' for Aislin and so on and so forth. Leonie was classed as 'Leo' because of Lewis. Zoey wished she had a pen, because she filed her nails down to the skin, it was surprisingly painful.  
"Okay… now…" Zoey placed the pieces of paper letters down on the table face. "Ciaron? Come shuffle these."  
"Why me?" He complained. He had pinched Aaron's NY hat and was sprawled across the sofa with it across his face, blocking out the sun. 'Stupid sun' He thought 'Rises too early'

"Because I said you! I can't do it because we need a non biased judge." Zoey groaned.  
"And I'm not biased?"  
"Well hat head- you didn't see which ones went where!" Zoey snapped. "Now shuffle the damn cards." She was getting very aggressive.  
"Pieces of paper." He grumbled. "Okay," He said surveying her interesting outfit. Nobody had bothered to change out of their pyjamas, and Zoey's were slightly more revealing than most of the girls, Leonie excluded, barely wearing more than a bra and shorts. "but only because you're hot." Zoey was wearing a short skirt and a tank top that stopped beneath the bust. She showed off the belly bar her mother had permitted her to get when she was 14, with pride. Zoey stuck her tongue out at Ciaron and watched him shuffle the cards.  
"Okay, now, Honey." Honey looked up.  
"Whatta ya want?" She had a heavy accent, probably from Alabama.  
"Take a card. Whomever the card dictates will make food today and wash up. Then we'll put the paper away and use it again for tomorrow." Honey smiled.  
"Great idea Zoey." She complimented taking a piece of paper. "Who's Co?"  
"That'll be me." Said Corey.  
"I might as well help." Said Zoey. Corey may be cute but he didn't look to have the skills of a cooker, and Zoey didn't want the Bigger Brother household to be set alight.

Logan woke up at 9:30 and realised that Zoey was probably making her first impressions. Zoey was very likeable, and possibly loveable by the boys. That wouldn't do! He had to make them hate her. He scrambled up and rushed into the room.  
"Morning sleepy head." Monica laughed. Natalie choked on her food. He was only wearing his boxers, and where as Lewis and Darren were dressed likewise, none of them hada body like Logan. Lewis seriously needed to get some sun, and Darren needed to put on a bit of weight, he looked like a walking skeleton. Natalie wasn't the only one who was caught staring. Logan smirked. (Zoey rolled her eyes)  
"Which of you lovely ladies cooked me my breakfast then?" He asked rubbing his hands together. There were several 'tuts' among the girls, who had torn theireyes away long enough to actually 'tut'and Monica looked ready to tear his head off.  
"Corey made it." Zoey informed.  
"Well actually. Zoey made it. Corey sort of… assisted." Said Natalie. Corey was most certainly brain dead. What idiot couldn't heat up pop tarts? "And there's some left in the toaster."  
"Thanks." Logan heated his pop tarts and placed them on a plate.

He thought about how to construct his plan.  
"You'll have to sit on the floor." Zoey said. Why had Bigger Brother only provided 12 chairs if there were thirteen children? She was unaware of Logan's conversations with Bigger Brother.  
"No I won't." He said. Using his free hand he picked Zoey up as easily as if she were a rag doll, then he sat in her place and pulled her onto his lap.  
"Hey!"

Chase watched in interest.  
"Glad it's Logan, because if it were any other guy I'd…" He started to threaten.  
"You REALLY like my sister, don't you?" Asked Dustin with a cheeky smile.  
"Yeah. Just uh… don't tell her that," Chase said. Dana was livid.  
"That bloody manslut." She seethed.  
"Dana calm down! It's only Zoey." Nicole reassured her friend.  
"Yeah well!" Dana looked haughty. "I'm prettier than her."  
"We're not denying that…" Michael said.  
"And we're not admitting it either!" Chase said quickly. Girls had a habit of gossiping and when Zoey got voted off and came back then Dana would tell her that her friends thought she wasn't as pretty as her.

Zoey was confused as to why she was on Logan's lap, but didn't argue. He slid his arms around her and placed his plate on her lap. Whenever he went for his food he brushed his hands along her entire body from her knee to her neck. Zoey noticed, but she'd known Logan too long. She knew this was like a primal urge or something. He was obsessed with girls. Unfortunately it was a shame nobody taught him the saying 'The female of the species is more deadly than the male', although that probably didn't count for Zoey, considering she was harmless.  
"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend." Said Natalie looking really hurt. She had been surveying Logan's body language and he had far outstretched the realms of flirting.  
"I lied." Logan replied and before Zoey could screech that he was a complete idiot, he captured her lips in his. Zoey didn't know why she did it. She could not understand why she would. But she kissed him back. He turned her round into him and lay back, pulling her flush against him. He figured that if he was going to ruin her reputation, he might as well enjoy it. The plate smashed on the floor.

The thought of Logan and Zoey made Dana physically sick. She stood up and left the room holding her hand over her mouth. Chase looked like he was going to faint and Michael and Dustin sat gaping in disbelief. Nicole rushed off to see if Dana was okay and Quinn looked mildly interested before returning to her book.  
"It's part of the task!" Dustin said shaking his head and splaying his blond hair everywhere. "It must be."  
"Yeah coz that'll really make everyone hate her!" Chase growled.

Logan was very reluctant. He knew he had to do it to make Zoey look bad. But Zoey was his friend, and he was going to publicly diss her on television? But if he wanted to stay in the house… and wanted to eat next week. His last thoughts before placing his sick plan into action were 'Sorry Zoey, Zoey's family, Sorry Chase and uh… possibly Dana' He slid his hand cautiously up the front of her skirt. He knew he'd get belted for it but it had to be done. It just had to. Zoey snapped to her senses when she felt Logan's hands begin tomove of their own accord.  
"Get off me you sick little pervert!" She screeched pulling back. She pulled herself away from him, and smacked him firmly across the face. The whole house was staring at them.  
"Funny," Logan said rubbing his cheek where she had hit him, infact he thought it was far from funny. "That's not what you said last night."  
"Ouch! Burn." Laughed Aaron.  
"What are you talking about?" Zoey asked in frustration.  
"Oh come off it Zoey. I know you're a slut you know you're a slut…" Logan winced.  
"Logan!" Zoey screeched. "How can you say that?" Logan felt his stomach turn. Oh no. She was going to turn on the water works!  
"Oh don't read me the innocent act Zoey!" Zoey started to cry. Logan couldn't look her in the eyes. He felt awful.

"I might've known you'd do this." He said. "You've done it with all the others. You know maybe I was wrong to think I was different. Maybe I was wrong to think you actually liked me! Well forgive me for falling into that web you weave for men you venomous fing spider!" Zoey couldn't take it any more. She ran off sobbing. Lewis raised his eyebrows, debating whether to follow her or not.  
"What was that all about?" Asked Leonie eventually. Logan ran his fingers through his hair and placed his elbows on his knees. He stared at the floor. Thankfully Logan was a good actor and could turn on the tears easily, unfortunately he didn't need the acting skills. He felt rotten with himself. He was the one weaving a web. And poor little, naïve, innocent Zoey was getting trapped in it.  
"She always does it…" Logan said choking back the everfaithful tears. "She's a real piece of work."  
"What?" Lewis asked in shock. Last night he had spoken to her and there had been nothing wrong with her… well she hadn't seemed evil.  
"Does what?" Natalie asked tentatively, feeling incredibly sorry for Logan.

"She's a slut. Like I said. She's really easy, she'll get into bed with anyone… convince them that she's had a crush on them for like forever and… by the next morning, well… they're old news."  
"What a user!" Natalie said in shock. Logan nodded and raised his head showing his glistening cheeks.  
"And I was stupid enough to fall for it! I mean I know what she's like, I should've known better. But she's crafty. She'll deny it to no end now… no matter what. She has this way of controlling thoughts… making you believe what she wants you to believe." There was a long silence until Natalie stood up off of the sofa and sat besides him. She slid her arm around him.  
"It's okay." She whispered. Logan relaxed against her. He felt so bad for Zoey. She didn't even want to be here.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Chase said. Michael and Dustin had to hold him back to stop him smashing the television.  
"Yeah well… I'm hardly best pleased." Dana said. After throwing up she had returned to be informed of Logan's antics.  
"Yeah? Well that's different!" Chase said. "You don't love Logan…" Michael smirked, Chase would only say the 'l' word when Zoey wasn't around.  
"How do you know!" Dana cried angrily.  
"You mean…" Everyone stopped and stared at Dana.  
"It's complicated… I... shut up Chase!" Dana was actually blushing "Just forget about it. Logan's a jerk. Look at him, all over that girl. I bet she's not even a teenager yet!" Dana looked very mad. She huffed and collapsed on the sofa.  
"She's 14." Commented Dustin pulling Chase back to his seat. He huffed.  
"Look at us!" He said angrily. "Sitting around moping! This is the only time we'll ever be free. And we're sat here mooning around over them! We're doormats."  
"I don't want to be anyone's doormat!" Dana said looking upset at being called a doormat.

"Well then for the next..." Chase started to count off on his fingers and then he realisednobody knew how long they'd stay in there."However many days that they're in there. We're single." He continued.  
"You're single anyway." Michael laughed. Dana kicked him.  
"You mean it's like they don't exist?" Dana asked raising her eyebrows. The idea intrigued her. Logan Reese never existing… a girl can dream, can't she?  
"Yeah. And when we watch Bigger Brother they're complete strangers right."  
"Right!" Dana gave Chase a high five and turned her attention back to the tv.

"It's not your fault Logan. Zoey's a stupid little…" Natalie trailed off and slid her hand under his chin. "You got me right babe."  
"Right." He smiled at her.

Dana looked disgusted, she stood up and ran off.  
"She throwing up again?" Michael asked. He was beginning to doubt why he'd ever thought Dana strong- she was a complete wimp.  
"Gee, for a stranger she's getting really worked up over him." Chase said sarcastically. He grabbed the remote and switched it over.

* * *

"This is Bigger Brother. Could the house mates please gather in the living room." Instructed the computerised voice. Slowly everyone who wasn't in the room made their way into it. Zoey had spent the week so far locked in the bedroom pretty much constantly. She dragged her hair out of her eyes and went into the room. She sat on the floor cross legged.  
"This is Bigger Brother, could Aaron please come to the diary room." Zoey didn't look anyone in the eye. She couldn't. Logan sighed. In a half an hour he could stop the lies and tell her the truth. He wondered if she'd forgive him. He wondered if they got a reward other than the budget not being cut. He wondered a lot of things but worst of all he wondered what Zoey's parents thought of her. He's probably ruined her reputation for like forever. But oh well, when he got back to school he'd beat up anyone who dared insult her.

Everyone was very confused when the name Leonie was read out before Logan.  
"I'm not allowed to nominate this week." Confessed Logan. "I discussed nominations. I'm going to get called at the end most likely." He would. To get told what the results of the task were. "I'll be getting told off." Zoey glared at him.  
"Oh we all know who you're gonna vote for Logan so stick your vote where the sun don't shine!" Zoey had been very hostile all week. No matter who had tried to talk to her she had brushed them off carelessly. She wanted more than anything to get kicked out. Or had done when she'd started. Now it all seemed like a conspiracy. The whole house was out to get her. She couldn't let herself get kicked out without redeeming her name. She was no slut, and wouldn't go near Logan like that. Never on national TV anyway. She figured that if she didn't talk to anyone, then maybe they'd all forget her when it came to nominations. Unfortunately whilst she was confined in her room it gave Logan the perfect opportunity to dub her as the houses Ice Bitch.  
"Where the sun don't shine… and where would that be?" He asked. "I'm sure you've seen it before." He hinted. Zoey stood up.  
"Screw you Logan." She said as Natalie stood up andmade her way to the diary room.  
"Too late you already did." Logan said. Ciaron snickered and went to give Logan a high five. Logan didn't respond.

When Zoey went he breathed a sigh of relief. Only a few more minutes.  
"What's the matter with you?" Asked Lewis.  
"Oh nothing." Logan said. "It's just… Zoey you know…" He shrugged. "Me and her go way back and…"  
"And you jumped into the sack with her and ruined it?" Corey suggested.  
"Could Logan please come to the diary room."  
"Ah whatever man." Logan told Ciaron standing up. He crossed Zoey in the doorway and tugged her to one side.  
"Zoey…" He started softly.  
"Don't touch me!" She hissed. Logan shook his head and let her go. He swooped down and pecked her on the cheek. He didn't say a word. He just continued on to the diary room.

"Hello Logan."  
"Hi Bigger Brother. Did I mention how much I hate you?" He asked flopping onto the squishy chair cushion.  
"We have a clip to show you. On Day 4 in the Bigger Brother Household Zoey was summoned to the Diary room." Logan nodded. The wall that often displayed a projection of the person making the diary entry changed. Zoey appeared on screen. She was crying.

"I just… I don't understand why he's saying this stuff. Mom, dad if you're watching I SWEAR to whatever almighty being controls the universe I didn't sleep with him. I wouldn't! And anyone who thinks I would doesn't know me very well. Logan's a jerk. I knew that when I came in here but… to play so unfair? I don't know what's gotten into him." Zoey wiped her eyes. "When I came in here, I wanted so badly to leave. I wanted them all to vote me off. But I'm not used to everyone hating me. I'm the one that nobody COULD hate. And he goes and makes me into the biggest slut Big Brother's ever seen. What the hell is his problem. I mean he told me he'd try to get me kicked out if it made me feel better… but it doesn't make me feel better. He's made me feel like… like killing myself. Seriously Bigger Brother give me a razor blade and I'm out. End transmission slash diary entry slash whatever."

Logan shifted uncomfortably.  
"Did I fail the task?" he asked in confusion.  
"Aaron….voted for Zoey." Said Bigger brother showing a clip.  
"Nah man, to see a guy as cool as Logan get this messed up over a chick? It's not on. Which is why I'm making my first nomination for Zoey."  
"Aislin. Voted for Zoey."  
"Um… well I guess it'll have to be Zoey. She's a bitch. One she's toying with Logan and two she's a complete Ice queen. It's like 'Ooh look at me I've screwed Logan so I'm better than you' Sheesh! He's not that hot." Logan would've smirked or made a witty comment had he not been so nervous.  
"Ciaron… voted for Zoey."  
"Ah. Would I say she's ho? Aye, that I would. But would I say she's clever? Nah. She's two bricks short of a wall is Zoey. It's one thing to sleep around, but to be so careless about it… then deny it. Nah uh. Zoey's gotta go."  
"Corey… voted for Zoey."  
"This is getting annoying!" Grumbled Logan.  
"Well… she's absolutely gorgeous and all but uh… I can't stand girls like her." But that was just the problem. Zoey was a girl like Zoey seemed to be.

"Darren… voted for Zoey."  
"Um... hi Bigger Brother." Darren said avoiding the cameras. He stared at his shoes. "I'm nominating Zoey. Don't ask me why. I just am."  
"Devonny… voted for Zoey."  
"I really don't like to be nasty about people… but Zoey is the girl your mother warned you about Logan! What're you two playing at. I made my decision and decided that Zoey is NOT NICE." Devonny was irritatingly polite.

It appeared that Honey, Lewis, Leonie, Monica and Natalie had also voted for Zoey. Mostly for the reasons that Logan had implanted (Although Lewis's reason was 'She hates it here so much. I'm voting for her just so she can get out of this death trap. I mean uh… your… um… wonderful abode.') Zoey's nominations came on.  
"What're you playing at? She can't nominate herself!" If Zoey didn't nominate herself would he fail the task?  
"Hello Bigger Brother. Zoey speaking. My first nomination has got to be Aaron." There was a long skip. "Then my second nomination… Lewis. Because he hates it here as much as I do."  
"She didn't vote for me." Logan said in shock. "After all I put her through she didn't vote for me."  
"Please go to the living room." Logan scrabbled up and went to sit in the living room where everyone was gathered waiting to be dismissed.

"As a result of Zoey failing the first task of the week your budget for the coming week was severely reduced." Everyone glared at Zoey excluding Logan.  
"How did I fail?" Zoey demanded staring at the ceiling.  
"You left before you answered a question." Logan filled in.  
"How do you know?" AskedMonica in confusion. Logan raised his index finger to his lips and pointed at the ceiling. Big Brother wasn't actually on the ceiling, it's just a commonly used term. The walls have ears... and the ceilings have eyes.

"As a result of Logan passing the second task of the week your budget was replaced to it's original amount." Everyone looked at Logan in confusion. He shrugged. "As a reward for Logan passing his task, you shall all have one luxury item of your choice brought into the house."  
"Logan you rock!" Said Aaron. "Um… can your luxury item be a girl?" He asked playfully. Logan raised both of his hands, palm first to silence everyone.  
"Um… right. I have a confession to make. Zoey never slept with me." Zoey looked at him. "My task was to get every house mate to vote for Zoey. I'm SO sorry Zoey."  
"Logan you jerk! I can't believe you'd do that to me! Leave me alone!" Zoey stood up and stalked into the bedroom. Logan groaned and lay his head in his hands.  
"I deserved that."

A/n: End chapter.


	5. The phone call

A/n: I know I've been gone a while but I'm having a personal struggle against myself. Ever look in the mirror and hate your reflection? Why am I ranting to you. All you want is the story.

Chapter 5:

"It's Week 2 in the Bigger Brother household and after Lewis's departure last night the house seems to be functioning just fine without him. However, Zoey is nowhere to be seen." The telly was on but nobody at PCA was listening. They were too excited about the camera crews coming to visit them. More specifically they were coming to visit Dustin, Nicole, Dana, Michael and Chase… and possibly if they had time Quinn. (Although nobody had yet warned them of Quinn's odd tendencies)

"Ugh! Why'd they have to come today!" Screeched Dana stomping up the stairs and locking herself in her room.  
"What's her deal?" Asked Michael  
"I don't know… she's been acting weird all week." Nicole shrugged. "But we have bigger issues. I'm wearing blue so should I wear blue mascara or would that look like I'm trying too hard… should I wear black. I don't know… black's so neutral I don't want to look too plain. But if I think if wear blue I'd look too pushy. Don't you think?" Chase rolled his eyes and grabbed a random tube and threw it over his shoulder.  
"That solve your problem?" He asked irately.  
"Geez, Dana's not the only one who's getting all grouchy." Nicole growled.  
"I'm just a little stressed. What if they bully me into admitting how I feel about Zoey… And what if they show it to her!"  
"Dude, you're hyperventilating! Chillax." Michael ordered.  
"You chillax!" Chase snapped. The cameras were arriving.

"They'll probably just ask you how she acts at home and stuff."  
"Logan too." Commented Quinn from the chair.  
"Quinn… WHY are you braiding Dustin's hair?" Nicole asked in a breathy voice. She was trying to calm herself down. Plus this was what Zoey would normally do. Without the presence of his big sister, Dustin was spending a dangerous amount of time with Quinn. Dangerous being the operative word.  
"I usually braid Zoey's." Quinn reasoned.  
"And she's paying me for it." Dustin smiled, showing his sister's friend a handful of cash.  
"Dude, you are aware that you're going on world wide TV in like five minutes?" Chase asked.  
"Ahhh!" Dustin ran off screaming. After Dustin's screams had died down, and the cameras had started interviewing Michael, there came an anguished cry from upstairs.

"That sounded like Dana." Mumbled Chase.  
"Who's Dana?" Queried the interviewer.  
"Logan's sort of girlfriend. They love each other to pieces…"  
"Nicole. They hate each other's guts!" Chase laughed. "You sure you're not delusional." There came a thud and Dana appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She slipped onto the sofa, looking ready to cry.  
"What's wrong?" Asked Nicole. That was too much. Dana started to cry. The camera's focused on her.

----------------------------

"You plan on coming out of the room anytime soon… only, me and Ash thought…"  
"I'll come out once that jerk gets voted off." Devonny didn't have to ask who 'that jerk' was.  
"Listen, that won't happen for… at least another week. And to be honest. It might not happen at all… I mean he is kind of hot." Admitted Devonny.  
"You're really not making me feel better here." Zoey sighed. She sat up. "It's just… Logan's my best friend… for now. You know what I mean?"  
"Sure, like me and Ash. We've come in here knowing each other. You're all moody and secluded so you wouldn't know… but she's been flirting with everything male. She's been TOTALLY selling me out."  
"Oh… I'm sorry. In all the confusion I guess I didn't think…"  
"It's cool. But how about you and me go in and eat sinful amounts of food."  
"You know we don't have enough Devonny."  
"This isn't Big Brother Zo, it's BIGGER Brother. They have to feed us enough to live on, legally. My uncle's a big law-talking guy,"  
"A lawyer?" Zoey suggested.  
"Do I look like I have time for details?" She laughed, rushing out of the room. Zoey laughed and followed her.

"It lives!" Joked Ciaron, who was sat with his arm half draped across Monica's shoulder. Zoey realised just how much she'd missed. It was not a surprise however, to see Logan surrounded by Natalie (Of course) Corey, Aaron, Honey, Aislin, and Leonie. He always had been popular. Zoey avoided his eye.  
"Sometimes I get the feeling I could die in there and nobody would notice until it was time to evict me."  
"Housemates this is Bigger Brother." Corey said with his hands over his mouth like a microphone. "Zoey has until the count of ten to leave the house, or else we'll come and get her…"  
"And… oh dear, Zoey's dead." Aislin didn't sound particularly bothered. Zoey rolled her eyes and sat next to Darren, who was not amongst the gaggle surrounding Logan. He avoided her eyes and turned scarlet.  
"Hey Leonie, soda." Aislin said.

"Get it yourself." Leonie said snappily, turning her attentions back to Honey, whose hair she was braiding. Aislin growled and Devonny frowned. She could sense when her double was getting mad.  
"God! Did your mam never teach you any manners!" Ash fumed.  
"You leave my 'mam' out of it. You can't even talk properly." she scoffed.  
"LEONIE! EVERYONE HAS DIFFERENT ACCENTS. ASH, STOP BEING SO LAZY AND GET THE STUPID SODA YOURSELF!" Zoey screamed, intervening.

Then there was silence. Logan could very vaguely recall Zoey getting mad, and she'd never to his memory yelled in her life until she came on the show. Until then she'd have just tugged on someone's sleeve and pulled them to one side and guilt tripped them.  
"Well… welcome to the mad house Zoey." Aaron said finally. Zoey blushed.  
"I'm just so sick of everyone arguing." She said. "I get enough of that back home at PCA.

----------------------

"This is Bigger Brother. Could all housemates please meet in the lounge and await instructions." Aislin crawled out of bed. Devonny, Honey and Zoey didn't have to move, they were already sat there. Monica, Natalie, Logan and Ciaron all arrived in their swim suits, fresh from the Jacuzzi… (Natalie a strange beetroot colour.) Leonie Corey and Aaron appeared from nowhere and Darren scuttled out of the bedrooms.  
"Why're you so happy clappy?" Honey asked Natalie curiously, as she sat down between her and Zoey.  
"I just kissed Logan." She said matter-of-factly.  
"Is he a good kisser?" Natalie nodded furiously, she seemed to have gone slightly light headed.  
"Blergh, can we not talk about him?" Zoey pulled a face.  
"Oh lighten up Zo," Devonny said, ruffling Zoey's already messy hair. Zoey had exited her room that morning for the first time of her own accord since the incident. The eviction day was tomorrow (I know I'm skipping a lot but it's a really long show) and Zoey had wanted to maximise her chances of being evicted. She had been nominated, and it was between her, Leonie and Aaron.

"Well… what up?" Asked Aaron to the ceiling. There was a momentary pause.  
"Bigger Brother has a surprise phone call for a housemate."  
"Cool." Corey muttered.  
"Which housemate?" Aislin asked.  
"Dana Cruz is on the line." Bigger Brother continued.  
"Yay!" Zoey said with a broad grin.  
"We are now connecting her to the Bigger Brother house."

"Hi." Said a voice the other end of the line, it was being broadcast over the speaker.  
"Hey Dana! How's it going…" Zoey said excitedly.  
"Aww, I'm sorry Zo." Dana apologised. "I'm not calling for you. I'm calling for Logan."  
"Naturally." Logan laughed.  
"Zip it lover-boy. I'm not in a good mood with you." Dana snapped.  
"Woah! I'm not even at home and I'm managing to PO you?" Logan asked in disbelief. "That's GOTTA be a new record."  
"I can see everything you do now. I know how much of a jerk you've been to poor Zoey." Zoey smirked and stuck her tongue out at Logan. Logan crossed his arms and sank lower on the sofa, succeeding in knocking Devonny onto the floor. "I know you've been all over that Natalie Kid."  
"Who're you calling kid!" Natalie demanded.  
"If you've called just to yell at me then maybe I feel like hanging up now!" He snapped.

"No… not that could but please don't. If I had my way, I wouldn't be announcing this on world-wide television Logan…"  
"This is Bigger Brother you have ten seconds."  
"And this isn't easy for me to say…" Dana was crying.  
"Hey, hey. Don't cry. It can't be that bad." Logan seemed slightly shocked. Had Dana ever cried? Was she capable of crying? Evidently she could.  
"It is!" Dana protested.  
"This is Bigger Brother. You have 5 seconds."  
"If you're gonna say it say it fast." Ordered Logan, checking his watch.  
"Logan… You know how we… but we were never even… oh to hell with it." Dana took a deep breath and the housemates waited patiently.  
"What?"  
"Logan… you're gonna be a daddy." Beep beep beep.

"This is Bigger brother. Your phone call has been terminated." Logan froze.  
"This is… this is a sick joke!" He said. "It's a challenge or something!"  
"You know… she sounded pretty frightened." Ciaron said.  
"Yeah well nobody asked you!" Logan snapped, running his finger through his hair. It was a definite possibility. "But we used protection… it's NOT possible. No way."  
"Logan… you know those things are only 97 accurate…" Zoey said looking ready to cry. She stood up and sat next to Logan, wrapping her arms around his stomach and laying her head on his chest. Logan frowned.  
"I still think its some sort of hoax. A wind up." He glared at the ceiling. "Bigger Brother if you're screwing with me…"

"It's not Bigger Brother that's been doing the screwing is it…" Natalie flounced from the room.

A/n: Short chapter? A lot happening? I know. Is Dana really pregnant? Will Zoey still want to get evicted if Logan's in this much trouble?


	6. Miss Independent

A/n: I really don't want to jinx this but it's the tenth time I've written this! I didn't want to rewrite it so spent an hour copying up 2 pages worth from instant memory of a corrupt file. (The page opens long enough for me to read one sentence then closes) THE THINGS I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE! YOU'D BETTER BE GRATEFUL!

Chapter 6:

Logan kicked the ground angrily it had been almost a week since he had been told he was going to be a dad. And he hadn't heard from Dana since. He had become very anti-social, secluded, and meaner than usual.  
"Come on if you don't do this you incur a group fail!" Natalie snapped. She had barely spoken to him since the phone call from Dana. He had barely spoken to anyone. Apart from Zoey. He found he and Zoey were practically clinging to each other.  
"I don't want to."  
"I don't care whether you want to." Corey said pulling Logan from his seat. "You're doing it!"  
"Hey!" He protested.  
"Are you trying to get us both kicked out?"  
"I don't care if you get kicked out and YES I am trying to get thrown out, thank you very much!" Logan growled. Zoey placed her hand on his shoulder.  
"Logan if you don't do this we go hungry… Please?" She begged rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Chase growled at the screen.  
"He's leading her on!" He said, hurling a handful of popcorn at Logan's image. "Jerk."  
"What… even with Dana and everything, yeah right." Nicole tutted at Chase. People called her naïve?  
"Shut up." Chase mumbled crossing his arms, feeling embarrassed.  
"I think Zoey likes you too." Dustin said reassuringly. His hair was in many, many curls. Nicole and Quinn had quite literally attacked his hair. It stood out a mile. It was bigger than Chase's, and that was big.  
"She doesn't."  
"Does."  
"Doesn't!"  
"Dude! Don't argue with me, she's my sister." Dustin ordered.  
"It's a bit hard not to argue with you man, you look like a dork." Laughed Michael.  
"Yeah well, she's my crush and I probably know her just as well as you do." Chase protested. Dustin was more preoccupied with what Michael had said.  
"What do you mean dork?" He raised his hands to his head, felt the quantities of springy curls and screamed loudly. Before running off to his dorm to fix it.

"Dude looks like he stuck his finger in the socket." Snickered Michael.

* * *

Zoey walked down the catwalk that had been set up in the yard. They had been given outfits and told to put on a fashion show. They had been told that everyone needed to participate. Logan was refusing to actually get up and model an outfit so Zoey had assigned him the official Bigger Brother Fashion Show commentator. The boys had already been up.  
"And first up for the girls… we have Zoey, wearing a stunning J'adoré dress in a fabulous… um… green colour…"  
"It's aqua you moron." Zoey laughed, doing a twirl at the end of the catwalk. She turned and disappeared behind the curtains at the end, appearing moments later beside Logan on the lawn. 

"Next we have Devonny and Aislin, both girls are modelling a twinset (Pardon the pun) swimsuit and sarong. Lilac and Lemon really suit them." Devonny and Aislin gave a very rehearsed kiss before disappearing behind the very same red velvet curtains. They appeared on the lawn and sat behind Logan and Zoey giggling.  
"Oh wow, here comes Natalie, congrats on pulling off white after Labour Day! I jest I jest. Wearing an amazing silver and white halter top which perfectly compliments the white jeans and… bare feet?"  
"Hey they didn't provide shoes ok!" Natalie stalked off down the runway in a mood.  
"Is it just me…" Giggled Devonny to Zoey. "Or is Logan a little TOO good at this, for his own good, if you catch my drift."

"And last but certainly not least we have the absolutely FABULOUS Miss Monica Johnson wearing an adorable pink bunny PJ set, which practically screams 'sing me to sleep' Give it up for Monica!" Everyone clapped for Monica and the end of the show. She arrived on the lawn and gave Natalie a high five. The heavy curtains lifted and a girl stepped onto the runway. She had her own microphone.

"And next up you have your newest housemate… TANISHA." She pulled a pose. She held one hand on her hip, her other arm stretched to the skies, palm first. The boys clapped, the girls screamed. Tanisha was wearing a yellow sundress with a white daisy print, she wore white daisy sandals to match. The outfit was awful, and dreadfully tacky, but then again precious few of the housemates actually looked good in their outfits.  
"New girl woohoo!" Corey cheered. Aaron smiled dazedly. Tanisha winked at Ciaron, seemingly randomly.  
"Oh yeah, by the way, it's Tani to my friends, not Tanisha." Tani disappeared behind the curtains, heard whispering into the Mic before she arrived on the lawn. 'Gimme a minute.' Tani appeared on the lawn. She shook everyone's hand and gave everyone a hug... she even sneaked a kiss with Ciaron. Then she turned her attention to the now empty catwalk.  
"They're all yours!" She yelled.

The curtains opened.  
"Watch out Bigger Brother! Dana Cruz is HERE!" Dana was modelling a hideous purple maternity dress, evidently made for an obese woman carrying octuplets. It was huge. EVeryone froze. Dana pouted. "Oh sure... give it up for the pretty girls. Just ignore Dana. Nobody cares about her." She huffed. She gave a very unladylike jump off the stage.  
"DANA!" Screamed Zoey, throwing her arms around her friend.  
"Missed you too Zo." She laughed.  
"Dana Cruz..." Natalie said in shock. "THE Dana Cruz..."  
"Guess you've heard of me." Dana admitted awkwardly.  
"COULD THE BIG BROTHER CONTESTANTS PLEASE GATHER IN THE LOUNGE FOR THE RESULTS OF THIS WEEKS EVICTION." Chimed the monotonous voice of Big brother.

"So you're really..." Started Zoey as the gang walked into the house. Logan tried to get closer to Dana but found everyone was a little preoccupied with Tani to bother.  
"Knocked up? Up the creek without a paddle? Expecting? Yeah..." Dana smirked slightly.  
"Well... I was going to say pregnant but your way works." She shrugged. Dana and Zoey sat on the two seater. Zoey suddenly paled. She didn't want to leave anymore. This weeks nominees were Logan, Zoey and Leonie. Logan and Zoey couldn't leave... not with Dana!  
"Relax, the public love you..." Dana reassured her, seeing her strange behaviour.  
"They do?"  
"Yeah, you're such a whiney brat. Why can't you act like that at school?" Dana smiled slightly. Logan caught her eye. She blushed and turned away.  
"The result of this weeks eviction are in..." Bigger brother said. Zoey squeezed Dana's hand. "Leaving the Bigger Brother household this week is..."

"I hate that long pause!" Growled Corey.  
"Oh relax, not like your up for eviction..." Logan demanded. An hour ago the thought of being evicted would've been heaven, just so he could see Dana and talk things through. Now he needed to stay. But he still couldn't talk to Dana because she'd be surrounded by people and on telly infront of 10 million people.  
"LEONIE. You have ten minutes to leave the Bigger Brother house, or we're coming to get you!"

* * *

"So... how'd it happen then?" Honey asked, tightening the straps on her swimsuit.  
"How'd what happen?" Dana asked in confusion, sinking herself into the jacuzzi.  
"How'd you get... y'know..." Honey gestured to her stomach.  
"Pregnant?"  
"Yeah that..." She blushed.  
"You want I should draw you a diagram?" Dana snapped.  
"She meant how did you and Logan end up..." Monica started, genuinely.Dana raised her eyebrows. Zoey made the slash throat gesture, to signify the questioning to stop.  
"Sheesh, do we have to spell it out for you? What they mean is how did YOU end up with HIM!" Natalie questioned. "I mean he seems a little out of your league... don'tcha think?"  
"Out of my league?" Dana asked skeptically. Somehow she seemed to find this amusing. "He's out of MY league?" Logan looked up from the sunbed. Daring to steal a glance at Dana. Everyone wondered why Logan was the only housemate not in the Jacuzzi, and why he was on a sunbed at 20 past 10 at night.  
"Kinda..." Natalie looked mad. 

"If anything kid, I'm out of his..." Dana smiled sweetly and splashed Zoey. Zoey screeched and splashed Dana back.  
"Yeah right, must be nice living on planet tooth faerie."  
"I'm not gonna argue with you kid." Dana shook her head and then tilted it backwards, staring at the stars.  
"And stop calling me kid." Natalie snapped.  
"Listen, I know you think I have my 'claws' in your little boyfriend... Don't worry. I don't want him." Dana said viciously.  
"You're kidding me right..." Corey asked. "Sweetheart you're knocked up to him, you're having his kid. If you don't want him, nobody's gonna want you." Dana froze.  
"Plenty of people have kids at my age..." She said, sounding hurt.  
"He's right babe... you were planning on having a life after this weren't you?" Dana pulled herself out of the tub, showing off her slight bump. She hurried off into the bedrooms.

"Dana!" Logan said, chasing after her.  
"Now look what you did..." Zoey said rolling her eyes. She grabbed a towel and climbed out. Ciaron grabbed her ankle and pulled her in.  
"You, angel are staying with me..." He said pulling her close.

* * *

Chase threw the popcorn bowl at the television this time. The picture fizzled and banged in an 'I-don't-do-popcorn-bowls' manner before restoring itself.  
"She is such a sl..." He growled.  
"Don't you call my sister a slut!" Defended Dustin.  
"Ok ok... But she's so... ugh..." Chase curled up on the sofa.  
"Pretty?" Suggested Nicole. "Look she's turning him down, Chase. It's not her fault guys like her." She rubbed his neck in comfort.  
"I love her."

* * *

"Dana..." Logan knocked on the door. Dana had locked herself in the bathroom.  
"Go away!" She said angrily. She kicked the door. "Damn, that hurt..." She hissed, rubbing her toe.  
"Come on we gotta talk..." He said.  
"MAKE ME!" She screeched. "I'M JUST SOME CHICK YOU MADE IT WITH AND I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY... YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!"  
"Don't you wanna talk?" He asked softly.  
"No I don't!" She cried. Zoey arrived beside Logan and shook her head.  
"Do you wanna talk to me?" Zoey asked. The door opened. Dana's hand shot out and grabbed Zoey by the collar. She yanked her inside.

"What is wrong with you... you didn't believe them did you?" Zoey asked sounding hurt.  
"Are there cameras in here?" She asked lowering her voice.  
"No... They're not legally allowed, we're under sixteen."  
"In which case... no. I didn't believe a word they said... I've thought this through. I want this baby, I have permission to keep the baby in a creche near by and I can still stay at PCA." Zoey hugged Dana.  
"I'm glad. I don't want you to leave but... what about Logan."  
"Ah screw Logan..."  
"Isn't that what got you into this mess?" Zoey raised her eyebrows.  
"Everyone's a critic." Dana grinned and sat on the sink.

"So..." Dana said for lack of anything else to say.  
"So..." Zoey was almost nervously.  
"Well... this is gonna be one hell of a ride." Dana smirked. She cracked her knuckles.

A/n: Okay that didn't make as big an impact as it did in the original chapter... oh well. REVIEW


	7. The lady said no

A/n: Bigger Brother is such fun to write.

Chapter 7:

Dana sat nervously in the comfy cushions. Bigger Brother had summoned her to the diary room.  
"Hello Dana..."  
"Hello Bigger Brother..." She shifted her weight. She was wearing a baggy white T-shirt and loose denim dungarees.  
"How are you..."  
"Well, until you called me in I was feeling fine..."  
"How's the baby?" Bigger Brother's monotonous voice made her nervous.  
"Well it's... still in there I think." Dana paused. "Why?"  
"Well... you have a decision to make Dana..." Dana sighed. She didn't like where this was going. Bigger brother could be very manipulative.

* * *

Dana lay on the sofa, her head on Zoey's lap, her legs dangling off the end of the chair.  
"Zoey..." She said softly. Zoey nodded in acknowledgement.  
"I wanted to ask you a favor." She had the attention of everyone in the group.  
"What?" Zoey questioned.  
"Be the godmother? It'd mean a lot to me..." Zoey facefaulted.  
"Me? A godmother?" She asked in disbelief.  
"Zo you're my closest friend... and if I don't make it I want you to raise her..."  
"Her?" Logan questioned. Dana paused.  
"Or him..." She added.  
"What do you mean 'if you don't make it'" Zoey asked  
"They told me I might die in childbirth." Dana shrugged. "I'm gonna fight, but I want you to..."  
"Wait a minute! What about me?" Logan demanded. Dana tensed and turned to face him.  
"What about you?" She asked coldly. Logan frowned. He couldn't understand it. She turned back to Zoey. "Zo... please?" 

"You're telling me that you're gonna die?" Zoey asked in disbelief.  
"Maybe..." Dana shrugged. She found it hard to keep a straight face. She knew she wasn't really dying, but Bigger Brother had come up with the idea. If everyone believed it at the end of the week then they'd be given a television for the lounge for the following week. Dana thought they were seriously sick. But hey, if she was dying she was dying. She wasn't really dying. "Either way... Zoey..."  
"Oh my god Dana!" Zoey burst into tears. Dana avoided eye contact. She tried to bring a few tears of her own.  
"Please Zo. It'll be in good hands with you..." She whispered. Bigger Brother had forced her to say she was going to die (Either that or her baby was going to die and Dana didn't want to tempt fate). They hadn't said how. Dana had chosen how because it tied in with asking Zoey to be godmother. She'd wanted that from the start. She was considering asking Chase to be the godfather aswell.  
"But what about Logan..."  
"I repeat: What about Logan?" Dana questioned. Zoey flung her arms around her friend and cried. Everyone in the room was silent.

"Why're you gonna die?" Logan asked softly.  
"Because YOU got me knocked up, that's why." Dana growled. Logan looked like he was gonna cry. He stood up and left. Dana didn't feel bad in the slightest. "Prat..." She muttered.  
"I don't want you to go..." Zoey whispered. Aislin rubbed Dana's shoulders. Devonny started to cry. Honey was shaking her blonde curls all over the place. The boys didn't know what to say. Natalie froze. Suddenly her rage towards Dana seemed quelled.

* * *

"When they find out she's not gonna die... they're gonna kill her."  
"Especially Zoey, she's already PO'd that Logan lied to her." Dustin sighed and shook his head. "We should be getting to school." Chase reluctantly switched off the TV.  
"If she's still single when she gets out... I'm gonna tell her how I feel about her." Chase said decisively.  
"Good for you. But... we don't care." Michael said. "We're late for media, come on."

* * *

The housemates this week must each write a poem about another housemate. They must then give the poem tothe housemate it's written about.  
"Who're you doing?" Zoey whispered.  
"Logan." Dana answered with an evil grin. She flourished her pen.  
"I'm doing you..." Zoey whispered.  
"Cool, but shut up I'm trying to think." Dana tried to think about words to rhyme with 'Jerk' 

_'Jerk - A poem about Logan' _

Well here I am, aren't I the fool.  
To think I actually thought you were cool  
'Wanna make out?' Were the words you said  
The trademark phrase lured me into your bed

So now you know that I'm knocked up,  
Now I know that I cocked up  
I fell for the world's biggest jerk  
Strange, isn't it how the universe works?

She'll have your nose, He'll have my eyes  
Why do I always fall for the wrong guys?  
You tricked me once, so shame on you  
There's nothing more that I can do

I'll leave you with these 7 words  
Because I know how much they hurt.  
You Logan Reese, are the ultimate jerk.

"Why are you so nasty to him?" Zoey asked as Dana crossed the circle. She had read Dana's poem.  
"None of your business." She said haughtily, dropping her poem at Logan's feet. "I meant every word of that poem, and I feel better for saying it." Zoey sighed. She watched Logan's face fall and screw up, and end up twisted and hurt. She couldn't do it. Zoey found that no matter what Logan had done she could not take Dana's side. She hurried over to her friend and hugged him.  
"Thanks Zo..." he whispered.  
"Hey! Who's side are you on." Demanded Dana, looking furious that Zoey had betrayed her.  
"You're being a total bitch Dana." Zoey said softly.  
"I am am I?" Dana's eyes glittered. "Screw you then..." She stood up. "I told you you were the godmother, to keep my child away from... from him." She stalked off in an angry mood.  
"I hate her." Said Corey.  
"She's so... moody..." Said Monica in slight shock. She'd met some nasty people in her life time, but Dana seemed to be taking the cake.

Dana was secluded for the rest of the day. She locked herself in one of the bathrooms, and screamed at anyone who tried to talk through the door at her. She found it highly amusing at first, but grew bored of annoying them after a while. Instead she pulled out a pen and her notebook and began to scrawl.

**'This is my Bigger Brother Diary,  
EVERYONE HATES ME! AND THAT'S OK BECAUSE I HATE THEM TOO! **

I hate it here. I didn't wanna come, they bullied me into it. It means I have to look at Logan all the time and I can't do it! How am I supposed to face him! When this kid is born what do I say to it? How am I supposed to look my baby in the eye, knowing Logan is his dad? Ugh...

I selected Zoey as godmother, and Chase as godfather... in the hopes that if anything (knock on wood) should happen to me, then Logan would be cut out of the picture. I doubt that'll happen. I know I'm gonna have to face it one day...

I'm hungry. That's the downside of being a pregnant shut in. No food. I'd better go sneak something. I ran off pretending to cry. Great, I really should stop the fake waterworks.'

Dana was cautious as she entered the lounge. Aaron and Logan were cooking. She sat down, cross legged on the floor.  
"She wakes up..." Devonny said softly, a small smile playing on her lips.  
"I wasn't sleeping." She shrugged. "What did I miss?"  
"Well... Tani's working fast..." Said Aislin, diapprovingly.  
"Oh shut up." Tani blushed.  
"Ciaron is now officially OFF the market." Devonny continued, ignoring Tani's protests.  
"Oh what a loss to woman kind." Ciaron said playfully, pretending it was the utmost tragedy, he then winked at Tani, who blushed deeper. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Other than that... you didn't miss much."  
"Where's Zoey?" Dana wondered aloud.  
"Cooking in the kitchens..." Said Honey sweetly.  
"But it's... it's Aaron and..." Dana started.  
"Yeah she's talking to Logan." Darren said softly. He hadn't spoken to Dana since her arrival. Dana sighed and stood up.  
"I have to go make my peace with Zo..."  
"That girl is just looking for trouble..." Said Natalie, shaking her head. Monica sighed and nodded.  
"What can ya do?"

"I just don't see why she's suddenly so nasty to me... before I came for this show we were fine..."  
"I saw, you were flirting all the time and... I don't understand either." Zoey sighed, as Logan handed her the mixing bowl. Aaron saw Dana enter and quickly whistled. Logan and Zoey looked up.  
"Want me to take over?" Dana asked Aaron. Aaron looked apprehensive.  
"It's cool." Logan assured him. Aaron sighed and handed Dana the wooden spoon. He left muttering:  
"Don't blame me when there's bloodshed."

"Zoey I..."  
"Forget it." Zoey smiled and hugged her friend.  
"You're getting me covered in tomato sauce..." Dana said distastefully. Zoey giggled.  
"Do me a favor..." Zoey begged, "Make up with Logan."  
"Drop dead." Dana turned to the stove. She sucked at cooking.  
"Oh come on, he's really upset."  
"Should've thought of that BEFORE, shouldn't he?" She said icily.

"Do you intend on staying at PCA?" Logan asked eventually, into the silence.  
"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" She asked skeptically. "Damn." She sucked her burnt finger angrily. Stupid Logan!  
"That's a yes then..." Logan questioned. Dana ignored him. "Dana..."  
"Dana..." Zoey whispered, trying to get attention.  
"Shut up..."  
"No we won't Dana..." Logan said irately. "You're really getting on our nerves, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dana said nothing, and started to serve the food. "Dana! Stop ignoring us!"  
"Logan leave her alone..." Zoey begged. She knew when Dana was about to erupt.  
"If he'd left me alone in the first place, I wouldn't be in this mess." Dana huffed, she carried the plates out. Logan sighed and looked at Zoey.  
"Well..." He said. "That went well."

* * *

Chase and Dustin were the only ones watching avidly anymore. Everyone else watched in moderation. The novelty of seeing their friends on TV had fastly worn off. Nicole said she only dipped in and out for the obvious romance. The Ciaron/Tani moments were sweet, and the Dana/Logan/Natalie traingle was more interesting than all of her soaps, put together.  
"What is wrong with Dana recently?" Dustin questioned his friend.  
"She's pregnant, don't all girls get like that when they're pregnant?"  
"I dunno, she seems almost... evil." Dustin looked afraid.  
"Only to Logan..." Chase shrugged. "And I'm sensing there's a past that we don't know about there..."  
"Think we'll find out?" Dustin wondered as he watched the gang sit down for dinner, Dana, Logan and Zoey were silent.  
"This is Bigger Brother, everyone always finds out." Chase shook his head at Dustin's naiveity, had he never watched this show? 

"So..." Logan spoke eventually. "Who's the godfather?" Dana heard him, however she pretended she didn't. Instead she turned to Zoey and said, as though the idea had just occured to her.  
"By the way, I'm gonna ask Chase to be godfather."

Chase nearly fainted.  
"ME!" He asked in disbelief!  
"Yeah you... haha." Dustin teased.  
"Why me?"

"Why Chase?" Questioned Zoey.  
"Because... you two get on great..." Dana explained. "You've got the maternal instinct and he has the paternal. You'd make great parents..."

"Don't go getting any ideas." Warned Dustin. "If you get my sister pregnant, I'll kill ya."

* * *

Dana cuddled into her bed tightly. She curled in a ball. Then sprawled out. She couldn't get comfortable. The stupid baby was stupid kicking. She stood up and walked out, into the garden. She slipped off her slippers and bathed her feet in the pool.  
"You can't sleep either?" Zoey asked.  
"Nah..."  
"Makes five of us?"  
"Well... Ciaron's making out with Tani. I'm up and out here with you. And Logan can't sleep because he's worried about you. Why can't you sleep?"  
"Baby's kicking." Dana shrugged. 

"Why are you so annoyed at him?"  
"The baby, I'm not mad at..."  
"Cut the mommy talk. Dana what did Logan do to make you hate him?" Zoey asked.  
"He got me pregnant?" Dana suggested lamely. Zoey rolled her eyes.  
"Come on..." Dana sighed. She pulled her knees up to her chest.  
"It's not... it's not that he got me pregnant, it's how he got me pregnant."  
"Oh come on, what he's bad in bed? That's no excuse..." Zoey said snappily. Dana shook her head.

"He was great but that's beside the point... When we started to... well... you know... well... I said no." Dana whispered very quietly.  
"You said no?" Zoey asked in confusion.  
"I said no." Dana confirmed.  
"You mean... you mean he... he RAPED you?" Zoey asked in disbelief. Suddenly it all made sense.

A/n: Don't go ragging on poor Logan just yet. Just coz the girls are crying rape, doesn't mean he has the same view.


	8. She meant yes

A/n: Heylo. Sex scene in this chapter, the rating goes up to an M I am afraid.

Chapter :

"I never said that!" Dana cried, horrified at what Zoey had just said.  
"But it was implied!" Zoey gasped. Dana shook her head and stood up, wanting desperately to get away from Zoey's accusations.  
"It wasn't rape!"  
"But you said yourself you said no." Zoey said.  
"I know." Dana said biting her lip.  
"That makes it rape!" She exclaimed, shocked at the revalation that Logan could do something so horrible.  
"No it doesn't!" Dana said, frightened at what she had just said.  
"Dana! In some places they shoot people for less than that!" Dana shook her head sending her hair flying and closing her eyes trying her hardest not to cry.  
"No!"  
"Dana oh my god! You gotta talk to the police."  
"No way in hell. It was my fault!" Dana gasped.  
"All victims say that!"

"I'm NOT a victim." Dana protested. "It WAS my fault."  
"Explain."  
"No. I'm not getting into this on television. It wasn't rape and that's that."  
"I don't believe you." Zoey said. Her eyes were tearing up. "How could he do that to you?"  
"I don't know Zoey... my head hurts." Dana whispered.  
"Someone elses head is gonna hurt in a minute!" Zoey stood up and ran into the house. Dana's eyes widened.  
"Don't you touch him!" She screamed. Because of the baby she couldn't run as fast as Zoey and when she got into the room commotion was already taking place. Zoey had leapt onto Logan's bed and was pummelling him furiously. He appeared to have only just gotten to bed. Dana grabbed Zoey's wrists and dragged her off.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Roared Corey annoyed at being awoken.  
"THAT'S WHAT I WAS GONNA ASK!" Logan said in shock. Zoey was furious. Dana was having difficulty holding her back.  
"YOU JERK!" She sobbed trying to get at him.  
"Zoey please..." Dana begged.  
"Me?" Logan questioned.  
"Yes you, you bastard I'm gonna..."  
"Zoey stop!" Dana cried. Her face was tear streaked. "I don't need the stress. Please... come outside and talk to me rationally."

"Rational? Rational! I'll give you rational when I've torn his head off." Dana was using all her strength to hold Zoey back.  
"What did I do!" Demanded Logan slightly shocked.  
"Yeah was it really worth waking us all up?"  
"What did you do! Oh my god Logan you raped my best friend!"  
"What!" Monica gasped.  
"What!" Honey asked in shock.  
"Oh my god!" Cried the twins.  
"Huh?" Asked Natalie unable to believe it.  
"No I didn't!" Logan growled.  
"No he didn't! He didn't Zoey please just calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" Zoey started towards Logan again and Dana knew she wouldn't be able to hold her off much longer. So she panicked.

She had to act fast.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She screamed, she let go of Zoey, clasped her hands to her stomach and feel to her knees.  
"Dana!" Gasped Honey.  
"Oh my god!" Dana breathed trying her hardest not to cry. She'd messed a lot up.  
"What's happening?" Asked Logan worriedly.  
"I think she's miscarrying!" Said a slightly scared Aislin. Dana screamed again, pretending to be frightened at the thought she was losing her baby. She knew damn well she wasn't.  
"Dana!" Logan slid out of his bed and bent to his knees. Dana grabbed his hand and started crying.  
"Logan... oh my god!" She whispered gritting her teeth. Logan didn't know what to do.  
"Get away from her!" Hissed Zoey.  
"Logan take me to the diary room..." Dana whispered. Logan nodded, he helped her to her feet and glared at Zoey.  
"Like it or not, she needs me right now Zoey. So whatever vendetta you two have against me. Screw it." He led Dana from the room wincing and breathing shallowly.

He led her into the living room and then she slammed the door and straightend herself up.  
"I thought you where in the middle of a miscarriage!" He said in shock.  
"I should be an actress." Dana said, flopping onto the couch. Wiping away the false tears that she had managed to shed.  
"What the hell was that all about. Rape? Dana, rape is a stranger grabbing a girl in the street, holding her against a wall and forcing his way in between her legs. That is so not what happened."  
"I know!" Dana cried in frustration.  
"So why does Zoey have it in your head that I forced you."  
"You didn't force me, you pressured me, there's a difference."  
"Pressured you? I pressured you! Ha! That's rich. You're the one who suggested it."  
"DID NOT!" Dana protested.  
"Ok, so maybe I started it, but you said yes." He sat down beside her.  
"I said no!" She argued.  
"You definitely said yes. I wouldn't have continued if you'd said no."  
"You continued because I meant yes!"

"Huh?" He asked in confusion. Dana curled up, not wanting to talk. "Dana I hate seeing you like this. Where's the strong girl? Where's the fighter?"  
"Gone..." Dana mumbled.  
"No she's not... tell me why you hate me. I'll try to fix it." He promised. Dana bit her lip.  
"You can't fix it."  
"Dana, we're having a baby." Logan said softly. "We gotta fix things."  
"I said no." Dana said firmly.  
"But you meant yes?" He questioned.  
"Yes."  
"My head hurts." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. "It wasn't rape?"  
"It wasn't." Dana said reassuringly. "But I said no."

* * *

"I'm bored." Logan said. He'd been bored for ages. Saturday television was so boring. It was Nicole's birthday and she'd taken Zoey for a shopping spree. Michael and Chase had gone to watch a movie.  
"Join the club." Dana said rolling her eyes. Logan was laid out on the couch on his back with his head tilted to watch the TV, taking up all three seats. Dana was sat on the floor, her back against the couch, her neck tilted backwards so she was facing Logan.  
"Wanna make out?" Logan asked generically.  
"You know what? I'm bored enough. I might just take you up on that offer." Dana drawled.  
"Serious?" He asked in slight shock.  
"Serious." She nodded.  
"Come here then?"  
"Are you crazy?" Logan rolled his eyes. He had known that was coming. Making out with Dana Cruz was far too much to hope for. "There are people here... meet me in my room in five minutes. The door's unlocked." 

So five minutes later Dana trudged up to 101. She had no clue why she had agreed to make out with Logan Reese but... there was nothing better to do. And she always had had a bit of a crush on him. He was sat on her bed looking bored.  
"Hey." She said, closing the door.  
"Hi." He smirked. She smiled innocently.  
"Miss me?"  
"Perhaps..." He took her hands and pulled her gently, so she fell into his lap. He kissed her softly. She pulled back in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
"Forgive me for thinking that you were going to French me and not baby kiss me." She said haughtily.  
"Oh really? Well then..." He pinned her down the the bed, kissing her again, this time begging for entrance to her mouth. He was still half sat up, she slid her hand up to his neck and pulled him down properly, so he was laid directly on top of her.

"You're good at this." He complimented.  
"I know..." She smirked. She deepened the kiss. His hand tangled in her hair and she moaned. Everyone has their thing. Some girls love being kissed on the neck. Others love it when a guy strokes their cheek. Dana loved it when they played with her hair. In her opinion it was the biggest turn on ever.  
"You like that?" He whispered, breaking the kiss for a second and running his fingers deep into her curls. She nodded.  
"Yeah, it's sexy."  
"Are you trying to be Paris Hilton or something?" He asked. "You're talking her and you're wearing a skirt!"  
"Are we here to make out or complain about my wardrobe?"  
"Who's complaining?" He whispered, kissing her roughly. She slipped her hands around his neck and one of his hands wandered to her bare thigh. Why today... she had chosen to wear a skirt... why today?  
"You're amazing." She whispered.  
"I know, I know." He kissed down her neck.  
"You leave a mark and I'll kill you." She promised.

"Point taken." He said ignoring her request and continuing to deepen the kisses on her neck.  
"I'm serious. I don't want everyone knowing that I made out with you, ok."  
"Why not?"  
"It's a step down for me ok." She mumbled, twirling his curls around her fingers.  
"If you say so, I'll stick to kissing you like this shall I?" He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she obliged happily. His tongue playing with hers and begging for more. His hand in her hair was driving her wild, she barely noticed the other one snake even further up her thigh.  
"That would be best." She breathed. He kissed her again wanting to silence her. His hand slipped underneath her skirt. "Logan," She whispered, "What're you doing?"  
"It feels good... go with it." He kissed her shutting her up for a moment. His fingers tugged at her underwear and he slid his hand down inside it. She gasped slightly.

"Want me to stop?" He asked between kisses. She didn't respond just pulled him into a deeper kiss. He took his as a yes and his index finger began to stroke her clit. She moaned slightly.  
"We shouldn't be doing this." She muttered.  
"Why not?" He asked, pushing his middle finger inside her. She tilted her head back.  
"Oh my god." She whispered, breathing heavily. He kissed her again and began moving his finger deeper. "Logan stop!" He pulled back instantly. "Sorry I... I panicked."  
"It's ok..." He mumbled. "I guess I got a little carried away."  
"Don't do it again." She whispered, adjusting herself slightly so her underwear was back in place. She leaned across and kissed him. "It uh... doesn't mean we have to stop making out."  
"It doesn't?"  
"No..." She kissed him again. "Just don't turn it all sexual and stuff."  
"Ok." He promised.

She lay back down and pulled him ontop of her. She kissed him deeply.  
"Play with my hair?" She asked eventually.  
"Why?"  
"It's my thing..." She whispered with a shrug. He nodded and rose one hand to her head, forcing his fingers through her hair. She smiled.  
"You're beautiful." He said in her ear. She paused.  
"You've never said that before..." She said in slight shock.  
"I haven't?"  
"No..." She hesitated then shamefully admitted."Infact nobody's said that before..."  
"Then you're not told it enough." He whispered kissing the top of her neck underneath her ear. "You're beautiful."  
"Thanks..." She mumbled. He captured her lips again, frenching her. She was thoroughly enjoying herself, and when his hands began to wander again she didn't notice.

He slid his tongue along her teeth teasingly as he hooked his tumbs along the edges of her underwear and tugged it down.  
"Logan no..." She protested weakly.  
"Come on..." He whispered. "You know you want to..." He continued, sliding her underwear off of her ankles.  
"Logan I don't... stop." She begged. He kissed her cheek softly.  
"I won't hurt you." He promised.  
"Logan! I said no and I mean it!" There was no strength to her voice. She said it so weakly that he knew she was desperate for it. He kissed her deeply.  
"You don't mean it." He said gently. He unzipped his jeans and she closed her eyes. She hesitated for a moment then said.  
"Condom." It wasn't a question it was an order.  
"Yes Ma'am." He pulled one out of his back pocket.

"Logan... please can we stop?" She asked softly as he slid the condom on easily.  
"If I really believed you meant it then I would." He said earnestly. He leaned across and kissed her again. "If you really, REALLY mean no, then you'll stop me." He whispered in her ear.  
"I..." Dana didn't know what to do or say. She half wanted to stop him. He was one of her best friends... she couldn't do 'it' with him. Yet, she knew she really wanted it. He knew she really wanted it. "No..."  
"No what? No you don't want it or no you won't stop me?" Dana didn't know which she meant. She shrugged slightly.  
"I dunno." He very cautiously pushed into her, giving her plenty of time to push him away should she need it. She didn't.

"Ouch..." Dana whispered closing her eyes.  
"Guess I should have warned you... your first time hurts." She clenched her eyes tighter shut, not enjoying this experience at all. "Dana relax..." He pleaded. She nodded reluctantly and then paused.  
"Kiss me?" He complied. Deepening the kiss and pushing against her even more drove him insane, but Dana wasn't ready yet.  
"What's wrong?" He asked as she still didn't appear to be having fun. She took his hand and without saying a word raised it to her head. He knew what she was aiming for. His fingers tangled into her hair.  
"Better." She whispered, relaxing into everything. He smiled softly at her, before gently starting to thrust. Her breathing was shallow.  
"You're beautiful." He promised. She nodded, needing the reassurance.

* * *

"I don't understand though." Logan sighed. "We used a condom, this shouldn't have happened."  
"It did though..." Dana said. "And if you'd have listened to me when I said no..."  
"It wouldn't have." He groaned. "I know." He glanced at her. She was sat on the couch, now fully sat up. Her hands clasped on her knees. She was staring at the ground. "Dana, you gotta let me in sometime."  
"No I don't." Dana smiled slightly. "That's the beauty of this. You have no say in my life."  
"But I have a say in the life of our baby surely?"  
"No." Dana said firmly. "You don't."  
"When you rang up, to tell me you were pregnant... I didn't react great. Hands up I'll admit that." He sat down beside her. "I was scared. But if I recall correctly. You didn't say 'I'm pregnant' or even 'Logan you jerk you knocked me up' you said 'You're gonna be a daddy'."  
"So..."  
"I want to be a daddy. Not a father. Not a stranger. If I'm not allowed to be with you then why the hell won't you let me be a daddy?"  
"Logan I said 'No' You're not being a part of this kids life! Ok! This is my baby." Dana said firmly.  
"Dana..." 

"NO!" Dana screeched very suddenly. "I SAID NO AND THIS TIME I MEAN IT LOGAN REESE! I'M NOT LETTING YOU PRESSURE ME INTO THIS."  
"Dana I..."  
"No means no this time." She hurried into the bedroom. Logan sighed and walked out into the yard. And that's where they found him the next morning.

Nobody bothered to wake him. So he lay on the lawn until 2pm in his boxers. When he staggered in nobody looked at him.  
"I DIDN'T rape her." He growled angrily, as Honey gave him the evil eye for passing her. "Dana, back me up here?" He asked.  
"No comment." Dana said coolly.  
"No comment! Whatta ya mean no comment!" He demanded shocked at Dana's response.  
"I mean this is my personal business. I don't see why I should discuss it infront of our housemates."  
"What! You're going to let the whole country think I raped you?"  
"The whole country heard me say what I had to say last night. And if not, it'll be repeated on Plus One." Logan was furious. How could she do this to him? His dad watched this! He fell onto the couch beside her haughtily.

"Dana how far are you?" Questioned Corey.  
"Um... three months ish."  
"You could still get an abortion." Aislin said softly. Logan stared at her. She smiled slightly.  
"No... I don't want to..." She slipped her hand onto her stomach. "It's not the baby's fault the circumstances suck." She pulled her shirt up a little, exposing the bump. She traced light circles on her tummy with her fingers, enjoying the effect it had on the baby. It had started moving, and feeling it's mommy tickle it made it wriggle.  
"But you might die. Is it really worth it to have his baby?" Asked Honey. Dana paused. She'd forgotten about the lie she'd been forced to tell her friends.  
"I think it is..." She whispered. The baby moved slightly and she smiled at her stomach. Logan was captivated by the scene. He was in love with Dana, and it killed him that she was shutting him out. But he was currently preoccupied with her stomach. The small bump that was there.

Their son or daughter. A baby. Sure a result of a boredom induced fling, but a baby none-the-less. Their baby. Life. A tiny person inside her tummy. One that he would never be allowed to get to know. He felt his eyes tear up and he turned away from the scene. Dana took pity on him.  
"Y'ok?" She asked very softly.  
"What do you care?" He growled. She was allowing the word to believe he was a rapist. Dana leaned across and took his hand gently. She tugged it closer to her and placed it on her stomach. Her hand on top of his.  
"Dana..." Warned Zoey. Logan, however, was relieved.  
"Do you know what it is?" Logan asked generically. He already knew she didn't.  
"No." Dana said avoiding his eye.  
"Any particular preferences?" He asked.  
"GIRL!" Chanted the room. They all seriously hated Logan. The idea that Dana Cruz could give birth to a monster justlike him... sickened them.

"Actually I kind of want a boy..." Dana confessed. "But I'm happy with either."  
"The results of today's nominations are in. Up for eviction this week is..." Logan sighed. He knew his name was coming before it was even said.  
"Logan."  
"How did I know!" He groaned.  
"Dana." Dana's eyes widened.  
"ME! I've only been here two minutes!" She screeched. "You people don't even know me!"  
"Zoey." Zoey grinned.  
"I'M OUTTA HERE!" She yelled happily. She was positive she was going to be voted out this time.

There were no more names listed. One of the PCA crew were going to be gone tomorrow. No doubt about it. Dana pushed Logan's hand off of her stomach. He didn't protest. He knew, a sickening feeling growing in his stomach as it was that him that was going to get the boot tomorrow. Unless Dana stood up to the plate and told everyone that he wasn't a rapist.

Dana felt physically sick. Maybe it was a late bout of morning sickness. Or perhaps it was the fact she allowed Logan to make a connection with her unborn child after she had sworn it better. Or was it the fact she was 100 percent sure it was she who was going to be leaving tomorrow.

A/n: Oooookay. This chapter seriously hurt my head. Basic summary: It wasn't rape. Dana doesn't want Logan to be her baby's daddy and one of the golden trio will be leaving tomorrow. REVIEW. PLEASE.


	9. Three

A/n: Woohoo! I got my new computer to work. It's a weird change switching from floppy to compacts.

Chapter 9:

"This is Bigger Brother, can Dana please come to the diary room?" Dana hoisted herself up. Today was eviction day. The three PCA kids had packed their bags and were ready to leave should their names be called. Dana figured this was about the dying task until Bigger Brother's monotonous chime chanted up again with "Can Logan also come to the diary room?" He shot her a 'Don't look at me, I didn't do it!' glance before following her.

"Hello. This is Bigger Brother, take a seat." Dana flopped lazily into the cushion chairs but Logan just leaned against the wall. He didn't really like Bigger Brother. He found it incredibly sadistic. And, although montonous, he was sure it could get sarcastic.  
"Why are we here?" He asked eventually. It was also slow.  
"How is the baby?"  
"Fine... I think." Dana said curiously. "Why?"  
"You have a visitor." Dana's heart stopped. If they had brought her mother on the show she would kill them! If her mom watched Bigger Brother then that was how she had found out her darling daughter was pregnant, if she didn't watch the show then she probably saw it splashed across a magazine. She gulped thinking about it.  
"Both of us?" Questioned Logan.  
"All three of you actually. Hi I'm Dr Fields... I'm here to give you an ultrasound scan for the baby." Said a woman walking in. Dana relaxed and sank lower in the cushions. Logan became a little uptight.  
"Want me to leave?" He asked her. She shrugged coolly.  
"Suit yourself." He slowly straightened up.

Dana was very uncomfortable. They put cold gel on her belly and attached sucker like things. They hooked her up to a big television. She shiverred slightly.  
"Cold?" Dr Fields asked. Dana nodded slightly. Then the Tv flickered on. Suddenly everything was forgotten. It didn't matter about the cold gel. It didn't matter that she didn't like Logan. An ultrasound scan showed a vague blue blob. She took a deep breath in as did Logan. He stared transfixed at the screen.  
"Oh my god..." Dana whispered, mesmerised by her baby's image on screen. She could see a head, a face, hands and arms, feet and legs.  
"The baby is in a bit of an awkward position."  
"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, her eyes widening.  
"Goodness no. You're only around 13 weeks gone, it usually turns itself around in the second trimester." Dana relaxed. "It just means that you may suffer morning sickness and mood swings more violently and the baby's kicking may twinge a little." Dana nodded. "I'm assuming this is your first?"  
"Yeah." Dana answered. It seemed to be an unspoken agreement that Logan could stay if he kept his mouth shut.  
"Well everything seems healthy." She shut the monitors off and tested the baby's heartbeat with a cold stethoscope. Dana shiverred again. The doctor seemed determined to try and freeze the baby. "Steady heartbeat... You know your blood groups?"  
"AB Positive." Said Dana automatically.  
"A." said Logan, speaking for the first time. Dr Fields nodded. Dana's attention shifted to her stomach. There was her baby! Healthy and heart beating.  
"Good good..." She packed up her stuff and prepared to leave.

"Um..." Logan asked cautiously. "She's 13 weeks gone, right... can you tell if it's a boy or a girl at that stage?" Dana's head snapped up. She couldn't believe that it had slipped her mind. She stood up.  
"Well?"  
"Yes. Do you both want to know?" She asked. Dana nodded enthusiatically. Logan waited for her response before nodding. He did not want to offend her.  
"Please?" She begged the Doctor using her infamous puppy dog eyes. Dr Fields laughed.  
"You're having a baby boy." Dana screamed. Logan tried to surpress a smile. He knew that was what Dana had been hoping for and to be totally honest it would have been his first choice. Dana was ecstatic.  
"We're having a boy!" She flung her arms around him. He caught her and stumbled back a little, shocked at her sudden change of heart. "Oh my god we're having a boy!" She said laughing. He rubbed her back for lack of anything else to do.  
"Thanks Doctor." Logan said over Dana's shoulder. She smiled and left through the secret doorway. Dana seemed to realise what she was doing, the adrenaline having worn off. She nervously detached herself, blushing a little bit.  
"Sorry uh... come on." She hurried to the door and Logan sighed. There was no winning with her.

"What did they want with you two?" Zoey asked demanding to know why they were alone together for so long.  
"Three." Corrected Dana.  
"Three?" She questioned.  
"Logan... Me... and my son." Zoey's eyes widened. Dana nodded. Zoey hugged her, Dana grinned. "They gave me this scan and oh my god Zo, he's so tiny!" She was close to tears of joy.  
"Oh well... cool." Zoey was not happy about the baby as much as she had been. Dana sat on the bed ready to relax when Bigger Brother spoke again.  
"As a result of Dana passing this week's task you all have a reward, can contestants please enter the lounge?"  
"What task?" Questioned Logan. Dana raised her finger to her lips and walked into the lounge behind Zoey.

"SWEET!" Yelled Corey, turning the TV onto Mtv.  
"Who'd ya have to kill to pull this one off!" Ciaron asked, snatching the remote to put on a car chase. Tani gave the 'Please' eyes and managed to get the remote through sheer cheek.  
"Myself." Dana answered. Monica looked confused. Dana bit her lip at her. "I'm NOT dying in childbirth..." She hesitated."At least, I don't intend to." She paused again and and then smiled. The room relaxed.  
"Well that's a relief." Monica said. Natalie nodded offhandedly. She had decided after a little hesitation that maybe Dana had a good enough reason to be so nasty.  
"Sorry I lied." She pulled the 'You can't stay mad at me' eyes. Everyone group hugged her. Apart from Logan, who wandered absentlyinto the garden. A boy. He'd probably look like his daddy. But he'd never know his daddy. It was bittersweet. He sat at the edge of the jacuzzi. For ten minutes there was nothing, no comforting sound other than the crowd outside. The eviction would be in around an hour. Not long left.

"Hey." Dana whispered, stood behind him.  
"Excited?" He asked, trying not to sound nasty.  
"Yeah." She muttered. "Can I sit here?" The sun was setting and it made everything glow an odd gold color.  
"Sure." He waved his hand vaguelytowards the space beside him. She slipped off her shoes and dangled her legs into the water. For a little while there was silence between the two, the only sound was Dana splashing in the water. She lay back staring into the sky.  
"I'm going home tonight." She said eventually.  
"You don't know that."  
"Yes I do. I just waltz right in and take over." She laughed.  
"Well that's just you isn't it, there's nothing wrong with it."  
"Yeah well the public don't think so. I'm going tonight, I know it." Dana sighed and turned her head to look at him.  
"Personally? I think I'm going."  
"You do? But you're Bigger Brother's 'It Boy' the nation loves you." She pouted cutely. It took all of Logan's resistance not to kiss her.  
"The nation thinks I'm a rapist." he mumbled. Dana sighed again.  
"I never said rape, Zoey did." She defended herself.  
"It doesn't really matter who said it." He shrugged. "It's been said."

There was another long silence.  
"It'll be me who leaves tonight." He assured her. "Promise."  
"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. Her hand sank automatically to her belly. "If I leave, promise me you won't kill Zoey? She's only trying to stick up for me."  
"I know. She's the one who starts it though! I swear if she weren't Chase's chick I'd have killed her ages ago."  
"Don't let her hear you say that." Dana warned. "Come to think of it... don't let Chase hear you say that."  
"Yeah yeah..." He lay down beside her and turned to face her, surprising himself at how he had misjudged the distance. She was a lot closer than he had first thought. They were close enough to kiss. "Thought about names?"  
"For the baby?"  
"No for your cat... of course the baby."  
"Promise not to laugh?" She asked cautiously.  
"Promise." He put his hand on his heart, which he could feel breaking as he looked at her.  
"Phoenix." She said decisively.  
"I might've known."  
"You promise you wouldn't laugh!" She complained.  
"I'm not laughing it's just... it's kinda typical you isn't it. You never did like to be 'normal'... did you?" She caught his eye and shook her head.

"Why be normal, when I can be me."  
"I'd pick you over normal any day." She smiled slightly and lowered her hand to her stomach. It was an automatic reaction. Whenever Logan spoke to her, whenever she felt her resistance fading, she reminded herself what had happened.  
"I'm gonna ask Zoey to leave you alone when I leave ok."  
"You're not leaving tonight!" Logan promised her. She rolled her eyes and continued.  
"I'm gonna tell everyone the full story. No matter how gross. No matter how slutty I seem to the nation. It's not fair that I sorta ruined your reputation. Just coz the public hates me, doesn't mean they should hate you."  
"They don't hate you. Nobody hates you. You're Dana Cruz." There was a long pause.  
"You hate me." She said eventually.  
"No I don't."  
"Yes you do. I slept with you. Totally random. Purely because we were bored. I got pregnant. Told you via phonecall on television viewed by all of America. Accused you of rape, then turned the whole country against you!" She said in distress.  
"Shh," He nodded. "I don't hate you."  
"Yeah right. Whatever. I'm going to check I've got my toothbrush packed." She stood up and made towards the house he grabbed her wrist and dragged himself up. He stood staring at her.

"The public love you. Everyone in this house loves you Dana."  
"Not everyone." She mumbled.  
"Everyone." He promised. "Dana, I love you." It was the first time he'd said it. For a moment Dana was shocked.  
"Huh?" She spluttered.  
"I love you." He raised his hand to cup her cheek. He leaned forward to kiss her. Dana leaned in, slosing her eyes. She could feel his breathe tickle her face. Then the baby kicked. Suddenly she remembered who it was she was about to kiss.Her eyes snapped open and shepushed him away then screeched.  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She ran into the house crying. He closed his eyes. They had been so close to kissing. It wasn't fair.  
"Dana wait up." He followed her in. She was sat beside Zoey.

"Leave me alone." She ordered icily.  
"No I won't. We're gonna be separated in ten minutes. Don't you wanna talk about that!"  
"No I don't!" She said angrily. "I want to tell everyone what happened and then I want to walk out of this place and enjoy my time at PCA withiout you following me everywhere I go!"  
"Come on, you know it's not like that!"  
"Well that's what it feels like to me!" She stood up. "Everytime I think that maybe I can be your friend you go and do something stupid! I don't even wanna know you Logan Reese!" She was shaking with adrenaline.  
"That's not true." He said angrily. How could she say that?  
"It is though!" She screeched.

* * *

Knowing one of their friends was leaving the house that night, Chase, Dustin and Nicole came down to the set. The crowd outside was throbbing but they got VIP access. They waited outside in the cold as the fight went on. The big screen showing and sounding everything.  
"She's gonna hit him." Nicole said shaking her head as she watched her friends fighting. She knew Dana Cruz far too well.  
"Who do you think's going?" Dustin asked eventually. Chase and Nicole paused then said  
"Logan." Together.

* * *

"GET OUT OF MY FACE LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TELL THEM WILL YA!"  
"IF YOU HADN'T OPENED YOUR BIG MOUTH IN THE FIRST PLACE NOBODY WOULD EVEN HAVE THOUGHT THAT!"  
"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR REPUTATION!" She screamed. "PRECIOUS LITTLE DADDY'S BOY ISN'T A RAPIST, DID YA KNOW!"  
"Will everyone stop shouting!" Zoey begged.  
"Stay out of it you're the one who caused this!" Logan growled. "Because of you Brooks, I'm going to go out of here tonight and be torn to shreds!"  
"Quit playing for sympathy nobody thinks you're going to get voted out." Dana said angrily.  
"Sympathy! Sympathy!" He roared. "Sleeping with you was the stupidest thing I ever did!"  
"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!"  
"BECAUSE YOU LET ME!"  
"EXACTLY!" Dana howled. "YOU DIDN'T RAPE ME! I LET YOU DO IT! I WANTED YOU TO DO IT! AND NOW LOOK AT US!"  
"YEAH, LIKE THAT'S MY FAULT!" **Smack.** Dana's hand left a nasty red mark blossoming on his face. 

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
"FOR BEING YOU!" She screeched. "FOR BEING MR PERFECT ALL OVER AGAIN!"  
"ME!"  
"I'M PREGNANT!" Screamed Zoey at the top of her lungs. The room went silent. Dana turned pale. Logan's jaw dropped. The nation stared at the blonde girl.

* * *

Chase choked.  
"Chase, what did you do!" Screamed Dustin.  
"ME!" He asked in shock. "I didn't do anything!"  
"So... if you didn't do anything... who's she pregnant to?" Nicole asked in slight shock. Chase nearly fainted.

* * *

"What..." Dana asked softly.  
"Who to?" Logan asked curiously. Zoey said nothing. Dana sank down and sat beside her. She wrapped her arm over Zoey. Who cuddled into her.  
"Aww look Zo it's... it's not so bad..." She said. "Yeah things with me and Logan suck but... I mean you... you know... I..." Dana wasn't brilliant at giving advice.  
"I can't believe you're pregnant." Said Aislin in shock. "Yer too skinny."  
"Zoey..." Logan knelt infront of her and placed his fingers under her chin, bringing her up to face him. "If you need any help..."  
"I'm not pregnant..." Zoey confessed. "I just said it to stop you two arguing." Dana breathed a sigh of relief. Logan relaxed.  
"You scared me there..."  
"It's just someone's gonna leave in a few minutes and all you two are doing is screaming." She mumbled into Dana's shoulder.  
"I'll say I'm sorry if he will." Dana said quickly.  
"I won't say I'm sorry." Logan said shocking the room. "I meant it. I shouldn't have slept with you. But I'm in love with you. So I won't take it back."  
"No you upset ME with that. You don't have to apologise to me... say you're sorry to Zoey for yelling."  
"Fine then, whatever, I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too. Blame the hormones." Dana apologised. She turned to Zoey."You're definitely not pregnant?"  
"DEFINITELY NOT!" Zoey swore with a laugh. 

"Gonna say... nevermind." Logan trailed off, taking a seat on the sofa beside Monica who gave him a furrowed brow look. He ignored her.  
"What were you gonna say?" Zoey asked curiously.  
"Well... Just that wherever Chase is, he's probably had a heart attack by now." He snickered. Zoey and Dana giggled softly.  
"Probably." Dana nodded.  
"Aww lay off. He's over protective is all." Zoey said with a small smile.  
"Because he's in love with you." Dana answered.  
"Is not!" She gasped in shock.  
"Is too!" Dana and Logan chanted. They glanced at each other then returned focus to Zoey.  
"He's head over heels for you Zoey."  
"No... he's not." Zoey laughed.

* * *

"Yes he is." Chase sighed. He was relieved she wasn't pregnant but was slightly upset that she was refusing to acknowledge his crush on her. Had she seriously never seen it before. Was she that blonde?

* * *

"He never stops talking about you." Logan assured her.  
"He's my friend." Zoey said giving Logan the 'Don't stress me' eyes.  
"Who's hopelessly in love with you and has been since he first met you." Dana filled in. Zoey smiled at her feet.  
"You two are both delusional." She said. "Chase sees me as his little sister. That's why he's so protective over me. He's just looking out for me."  
"Well if you're his little sister then he's had some pretty incestuous thoughts." The gang were amazed that he knew the word 'incestuous' and used it correctly in a sentence.  
"Why'd you have to make everything about sex?" Dana asked. "Chase's crush on Zoey is strictly romance."  
"Is it now?" He asked rolling his eyes.  
"Oh don't be all 'I know something you don't know' if you're not gonna tell us... it's really annoying." Dana huffed crossing her arms.  
"You're really annoying." She stuck his tongue out at her.  
"If I didn't know better I'd say you two were flirting." Said Zoey with a smile.  
"Nah uh!" Dana crossed her arms tighter and pouted at Zoey. 

"This is Bigger Brother."  
"No it's not!" Dana said jumping up. "Guys I have an announcement to make. I didn't really get to know you much..."  
"The results of this weeks eviction are in."  
"No they're not!" Dana told the recording,"Shut up! I'm talking!"  
"I'll admit I haven't made the best first impression. Coming in here and making a total uproar. But I'm openly confessing... Logan didn't rape me. So lay off him, ok."  
"Then why did you say he did!" Demanded Natalie  
"I didn't." Dana confessed. "What happened happened. It was... ok it was sex. It wasn't rape. But I told Zoey and she misunderstood and... it all got really out of hand. I'm sorry."  
"Apology accepted." Logan said calmly. Dana smiled and sat back down.  
"You can tell me to get out now." She said to the ceiling.  
"Leaving the Bigger Brother household this week is..." Dana sighed. Logan stood up ready to grab his suitcase. "Zoey."

Zoey screamed loudly.  
"YES!" She jumped up and grinned. "I'm outta here! I'm gonna be able to sleep in my own bed!" Dana looked panic stricken.  
"Zoey?" She asked in disbelief. "But..."  
"I'll see you when you get out."  
"Zoey you have ten seconds to leave the Bigger Brother House, or else we're coming to get you!" Zoey grinned again. She gave Dana a quick hug. Smiled at Logan and waved everyone goodbye. Then she was gone.

* * *

When Zoey's name was called Chase's heart jumped to his throat. Dustin sighed. Nicole squeaked. They watched her give her goodbyes then stared at the door. There she was. As beautiful as ever. She stepped out and cameras flashed, the crowd went crazy, people waved banners and everyone screamed. Dustin, Chase and Nicole pushed their way to the front. She spotted them and ran at them. She hugged Nicole tightly. She grabbed Dustin and kissed his forehead. She then jumped at Chase who supported her weight easily.  
"Welcome back." He said into her hair. She laughed as he lifted her clean off her feet and spun her right round.  
"Put me down!" She giggled. He complied and for a moment he just stared at her. She was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. He leaned forward and her eyes widened slightly. 

He closed his and lightly kissed her on the lips. He expected her to push him away and to cry and say they were just friends or Brother and Sister. He was incredibly shocked when her hands slid up around his neck and pulled him closer. The crowd 'Ahhh'd and camera's kept flashing but he didn't care. He was kissing Zoey Brooks. He wasn't sure who deepened the kiss but soon enough it had turned into a french kiss.  
"Zoey..." Warned the microphones. "You need to give an interview." Zoey pulled back and turned her head.  
"You couldn't gimme a minute!" She cried. The hostess grabbed her wrist and pulled her on stage. Chase was ready to faint.

* * *

It was midnight when Zoey left. Dana went to bed at ten past. Everyone could see she was really upset at Zoey's leaving, but nobody knew how to comfort her. They had all retired to bed at nearing 2am. Dana was awake at four. The baby was moving she felt incredibly sick and she was very upset. She padded barefoot into the bathroom and spent a half an hour throwing up. She slipped back into the room, enjoying the feel of the carpet between her toes.  
"Y'ok?" Asked a voice in the darkness. She recognised it.  
"No, I'm not ok. Incase you didn't know, SOMEBODY got me pregnant and now I feel sick, thanks a lot."  
"You're welcome." He said calmly. She rolled her eyes. There was a bit of an awkward silence. "How you holding up without Zoey?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" She demanded very suddenly. "I am a real bitch and you treat me like I'm a princess... why!" She was obviously incredibly stressed out and normally Logan would have argued with her. "Are you trying to make me look bad! Is that it!"  
"No, I told you. I'm in love with you." He breathed. 

The pause was unbearable. Dana could hear her heart beating.  
"Can I... can I just pretend I didn't hear that?" She asked nervously.  
"You can pretend you didn't hear it all you want. Doesn't mean I don't mean it." He stared at her. She gulped. She was stood at the foot of her bed, rooted to the spot. "You miss Zoey?" He asked her cautiously.  
"Yeah." She raised her fingers to her head and began absently curling her hair. "Does that sound stupid?"  
"Nah..."  
"She's like my only friend here." Dana confessed. Logan sat up and pulled the covers back. "I know we didn't always see eye to eye but..." Dana was close to tears. She blamed the hormones. Stupid baby.  
"C'mere." He beckoned her into the bed.

"No." She said it very firmly and she stood her ground.  
"Look, no catch just... come here." He pleaded. She took a frightened step back and fell onto her bed in a sitting position. She stared at him for what felt to Logan like the longest time.  
"You come here." She ordered.He didn't hesitate to stand up cross and sitbeside her. He was only in his boxers and he thoroughly expected things between them to be awkward. "I don't understand you." She said shaking her head.  
"Why not?"  
"I'm an awful person. I'm horrid. Why d'you like me?" She burst into tears and mentally cursed herself. Why did she have to cry! She looked so weak. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. But he knew she'd kill him. He was just getting her to trust him again... kissing her was out of the question. So instead he slid his arms around her but held her at arms length.

* * *

Zoey was exhausted. It was 4am. She had just gotten out of the interview and the gang were boarding the bus home. Neither she nor Chase had said anything.  
"I'm tired." Moaned Dustin.  
"You're tired! Bigger Brother made me wake up at all hours!" Zoey complained. She sat between Dustin and Chase.  
"Sooooo... dish!" Said Nicole. "Ciaron and Tani what's going on there?"  
"To be totally honest I think Monica has a thing for him. I sense trouble. Monica was there first." Zoey yawned furiously. She was absolutely run off of her feet. She lay her head on her little brother's shoulder.  
"Aww..." Nicole cooed. "Family album." She snapped her camera. Zoey growled.  
"Nicole!"  
"Sorry sorry but it was cute." She complained. 

Zoey hadn't been lying when she had said she was tired. Within a matter of moments she was asleep, nestled agains't her little brother's shoulder. Chase smiled at her.  
"You want her?" Dustin asked.

* * *

"I like you because you're strong... smart... independent... sometimes a littletoo independent."  
"Huh?"  
"You can't live on your own. You can't live your life shutting out everyone who tries to help you." He whispered softly. it was uncharacteristically nice of him.  
"I can try." She mumbled. He said nothing for a long time. He just looked at her. She became squeamish and uncomfrotable and pulled away from him.  
"You feeling better?" Neither Logan or Dana had moved.  
"Not particularly." She mumbled.  
"Want to sleep with me tonight?" He asked. Her eyes widened. "I didn't mean it like that!" He said quickly.  
"I knew what you meant!" She sounded appauled. "After all that's happened between us! All you can think about is getting lucky!"  
"That's NOT what I meant!" He argued.  
"Is too!" 

"I meant do you want to share the bed with me tonight on account of you don't look too healthy!"  
"That's not what you meant." Dana growled. He said nothing. He had no intentions of doing anything illicit with her.  
"Think what you want Cruz." He muttered, he got up and climbed into his own bed.

* * *

"What do you mean?"  
"She's kinda heavy." Dustin pushed Zoey slightly so her head lolled onto Chase's shoulder. He slipped his arm around her to support her weight.  
"She is not." Chase rolled his eyes.  
"Can I?" Begged Nicole. "Please please please please please?" She waved her camera. "These could be like your last few moments before you're a couple!"  
"Nicole... Zoey... doesn't like me like that." Chase breathed.  
"Yeah she replied like that to a kiss because she DIDN'T like you..." Dustin said sarcastically.  
"Zoey is... beautiful. She's amazing, she's funny, she's kind, she's smart, she's..." He broke off and stroked her hair softly. "Way out of my league."  
"Chase..." Started Nicole, seeing where this was heading.  
"And for me to think she liked me liked me was kinda naive. And to kiss her like that I was WAY out of line and I'm amazed she's even talking to me."  
"Chase..." Chase said nothing. Zoey twitched slightly in her sleep. He sighed and continued to play with her hair. As the bus bumped and fell and jumped about Zoey's head slipped onto his chest and he inhaled sharply, trying hard not to breathe too heavily and wake her up.

* * *

Dana crept out of the bathroom two hours later. She had just spent the best part of an hour throwing up in the bathroom. Logan was sat up in bed when she re entered but he didn't say anything. She stood and stared at him.  
"Guess he doesn't want either of us to get any sleep." She whispered awkwardly. He nodded awkwardly and lay back down. A momentary lapse in judgement controlled Dana's feet and she stood at the head of his bed. He pulled back the covers but didn't look at her. It was an open invitation, yet he didn't want to pressure her. She slipped into the bed beside him. She felt as cold as ice against him.  
"What changed your mind?" He asked softly.  
"Dunno..." She shivered and he slipped his arms around her, moving his hands rhythmically to warm her up. "Try anything and you die painfully." She promised him. Although her voice was hostile her body action wasn't. She nuzzled closer to him, basking in the warmth.  
"Point taken." He promised. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
"I still choose not to hear that." She told him.  
"I still choose to say it." He whispered, kissing her forehead. 

She blushed furiously.  
"What was that for?"  
"Told you, I love you. Not gonna say it again."  
"No... 'I love you' is a kiss on the lips... a slip of the hand... A kiss on the forehead is 'I feel sorry for you'."  
"Dana... you're reading way too much into things. You want 'I love you'?" He leaned down and kissed her full on the lips, a little forcefully. "Happy?" He growled.  
"No..." She whispered in almost fright,turning her back on him. He sighed.  
"Dana I didn't mean that." He apologised.  
"You didn't?" She demanded.  
"I mean... Yeah I meantthe kiss, I meant I love you...but... Dana..."  
"Just be quiet." She mumbled. He placed his arms around her again. She didn't move.  
"I love you. I'm a jerk. Sorry." She said nothing. He didn't want to resort this. He slipped his hand up to her neck. She gasped as his fingers arrived at her collarbone, for one insanely terrifiying moment she thought he was going to strangle her.

Then his hand continued. His fingers tangled in her hair and she breathed roughly.  
"This is blackmail." She hissed.  
"I know..." He toyed with her loose messy curls. His hands running deep, twirling the strands awkwardly and seductively around his digits."Give in?" He begged. She sighed and turned to face him. He slipped his arms around her waist.  
"Truce for tonight. Because I am very tired. I am kinda sick. And don't feel like being blackmailed." She mumbled  
"Ok... just for tonight." He sighed. It was better than nothing, and to have her cuddled into him felt so right. She didn't want to admit it but to her it felt right too. She quickly covered up forherself.  
"I still hate you." She said.  
"Ok."

* * *

"It's our stop... should we wake her up?" Nicole questioned.  
"But she's so tired!" Said a shocked Dustin.  
"I'll carry her." Chase promised. He slipped his hands underneath her and carried her in a cradle position. Her head against his chest and his arm underneath her knees. Dustin demanded someone walk him back to his dorm so he didn't get attacked by the media, Nicole offered considering Chase was MIA with Zoey.  
"Stupid door." Chase complained, trying to kick the door off it's hinges.  
"I know it sticks sometimes." Zoey said.  
"You're awake?" He seemed genuinely surprised. Zoey had not known she was that good an actress.  
"Yep." She smiled cheekily.  
"And you let me carry you?" He asked in shock.  
"Yep." She grinned and took the key from him. "I didn't actually go to sleep. I've been listening to you." 

"You heard all that!" He asked in shock. He had been openly professing his love for her.  
"Yeah it was cute..." She smiled and looked at the situation. He face was inches from his and his was entirely in his grasp."You can uh... put me down now... if you want." She blushed furiously.  
"What if I don't want to?" He asked cautiously.  
"Then I guess maybe we stay here all night?" She suggested. "Question what did you mean by 'Out of your league'?"  
"You're too good for me..." Chase said simply. She blushed furiously.  
"Am not."  
"Are too..."  
"Am not..."  
"Are t..." She cut him off. It's hard to talk with someone else's tongue in your mouth. Her arms crossed behind his neck and he lifted her closer. Her tongue wandered around his mouth desperately. He was a little shy but complied with her requests. When they broke off she just stared for a moment then she pulled herself out of his grasp.

"Am not." She closed the door to 101. Leaving a slightly stunned Chase in her wake, his mouth open and his eyes wide.


	10. HE said no

A/n: Hello.

Dana blinked at the Bigger Brother alarm. They had no consideration. The first thing she noticed was that she was in the same bed as Logan. The next thing she noticed was that he had his arms around her. She sighed, feeling incredibly content and wanting nothing more than to stay in that position forever. But she knew she couldn't and squirmed out of his grasp. He was still asleep. The third thing Dana noticed was that her housemates were staring.  
"In bed with 'The rapist' are we?" Corey's voice sounded so hostile.  
"Oh bite me." She stood up dizzily  
"I don't get you." Natalie said shaking her head. "You act all 'I hate him I hate him' but you're all over him! How does that work?"  
"I am not all over him!" She prickled. Annoyed at the accusation as she was, Dana seriously needed to throw up. She brushed past everyone and ran off into the bathroom.

When she returned, after a half an hour solid agony, she found everyone was up. Wandering into the kitchen/lounge she found the girls watching TV and the boys sat around the table. Logan however was sat slightly seperate from everyone else. Dana wandered towards the girls. Logan coughed.  
"They're not talking to us." He said.  
"Why?" She asked curiously.  
"They don't understand why we're 'still screwing each other'." Dana felt the bile in her stomach rise. Suddenly she felt sick again. Was Logan mixing things?  
"Logan!" She screeched.  
"Hey they're not my words!" He looked slightly annoyed.  
"Yeah well they're not helping!" Dana fell dizzily into a seat. Logan daren't approach. The truce had only been temporary and now she was as mad at him as she had been before.  
"Eat something?" He suggested.  
"I'm hungry."

"Aye but your kiddie is." Said Ciaron.  
"I thought you weren't talking to me." She snapped.  
"Aye." He said again in his rugged sexy accent. Dana saw Monica's eyes flicker to him."Rightfully I'm not and Tani'll kill me fer it later like but... you gotta eat for the baby... that is assuming you actually are pregnant."  
"Oh yeah, because I spend two hours a day throwing up for fun!" Logan placed a bowl of cereal infront of her.  
"Please Dana?" he asked  
"Fine whatever."

"Attention housemates this is Bigger Brother, can all housemates head to the lounge." They looked around. Everyone was there. That was easy. "Could Monica please open the cupboard?"  
"What cupboard?" Monica asked looking around. There were several.  
"I daresay it's the one with the big 'OPEN' sign on it." Corey pointed out. Monica turned round and saw a huge lit up 'OPEN' sign, she blushed at her moment of stupidity. She opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle.  
"Not this again!" Whined Honey.  
"Truth or dare!" Said Devonny hyperly.  
"Is this mandatory?" Asked Logan.  
"Yes." Came Bigger Brother's monotonous reply. Everyone sighed and sat in a circle. Dana felt incredibly cold as the people on either side of her iced her. She shrugged it off as she stuck her spoon again in her cereal. Monica span the bottle. It landed on Corey.  
"Truth."  
"Wuss." Logan snickered.  
"Oh shut up." he growled. It seemed to be that to Logan, girls picked truth and boys picked dare it was the unwritten rule.  
"Ok... hottest girl in the room?"

"Um...Honey." he suggested randomly. Honey blushed furiously. After a few more embarrassing truths everyone expected Dana to pick dare. She surprised everyone by asking straight forward truth.  
"Ok... as you're the only non-virgin in the room..." Started Ciaron.  
"Hey!" Logan protested. Everyone ignored him.  
"What's it like?"  
"Sex?" Dana asked.  
"Duh." Natalie rolled her eyes. Dana blushed a little and shrugged.  
"S'ok."  
"I resent that..." Logan growled playfully.  
"You would." Dana rolled her eyes.  
"Care to elaborate." Ciaron questioned.  
"Not particularly. My sex life is nobody's business but my own." Dana huffed.  
"And Logan's." Teased Corey.

"It's nothing to do with Logan either." She pouted.  
"There've been others?" Natalie asked in disbelief. Dana shrugged.  
"Woah... hold up. Dana unfunny." Logan looked very put out.  
"Well..." Dana said, pretending to be mulling something over. "Hearing your voice go all squeaky is funny." She smirked. He scowled.  
"Have there been others?" He demanded icily.  
"No comment." She said coolly. There had never been others. She had never been serious enough about a guy to do anything much more than kiss. Logan had been a fluke.  
"I'm going to bed." He growled standing up.  
"Oh no you're not!" Honey snapped. "If you leave we fail the task now SIT!" Logan flung himself angrily onto the sofa as Dana span the bottle. Spin, spin, spin around, spin spin around, Monica.  
"Ok Monica... do you have a crush on Ciaron?"  
"Yes." It was very straight forward. Tani looked appalled, Monica looked embarrassed, Ciaron looked... well Ciaron looked sexy as usual.

A few more turns of the game in which it was discovered Ciaron thought Monica was hot, and Honey's first kiss had been with a girl, it landed on Logan.  
"Truth or dare?" There was a long pause. He didn't trust him.  
"Truth." Logan said firmly.  
"Wimp." Dana smirked.  
"Hypocrite." She had chosen truth.  
"Ok... what's Dana's biggest turn on?" He asked teasingly.  
"You can't ask that!" Logan spluttered.  
"He can ask what he wants." Dana said, her tone was surprisingly cool and it unnerved Logan.  
"You are aware this incriminates you?" He said exasperatedly.  
"It doesn't bother me..." She said very calmly. "Because you don't know it."  
"I do!"  
"Prove it, tell us." Honey said. Dana smirked and rearranged herself so she was kneeling.  
"Prove it." She challenged him.

"No!" He choked. he couldn't believe he was being asked to do this. Much less by Dana.  
"Why not?" Asked Corey.  
"Because... because I know Dana and she's gonna hit me." He excused.  
"If you can't tell us, then show us. Switch to Dare." Dana said, her smirk not fading. His eyes widened.  
"But... b...you and... but we... huh?" Dana loved making his voice all squeaky. It was just so funny to watch him get flustered. It was his tell tale give away.  
"Demonstrate." She was too calm.  
"What's the catch?" Tani asked curiously.  
"No catch." Dana said. "I know he doesn't know it, so no matter what he does he'll get it wrong."  
"I do know it." He growled angrily.  
"You're that confident?"  
"I'm that confident." He said cockily.  
"Then quit talking and show us!" Honey ordered. He looked at Dana apprehensively.  
"You're not gonna hold this against me? You're gonna let me do this?"  
"I don't go back on my word Logan. When I say yes I mean yes. It's NO that you have issues with." He decided to ignore that and crossed the circle to her. He was very apprehensive.

"I can't believe we're gonna do this." He sighed, biting his lip. Dana blinked. He leaned forward and placed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Unlike last night when he had forced it and tried to upset her, he acted softly and coolly, despite his heartbeat racing. She didn't respond and he knew he had to act fast. He slid both hands up to her face and one hand he let roam through her hair. As he did this her mood changed entirely. She went from unresponsive to enjoying it. Her hands slipped to his neck and his fingers toyed deeper with her hair. He dared tofrench her. She surprised even herself when she allowed him to.  
"I don't get it." Said Honey. Logan pushed Dana backwards a little bit so she was laid back on the carpet, she let him. His hand slipped from her hair and instead cupped her face. Her attention faded and he knew he'd done wrong. He continued playing with her hair. When they broke off it seemed like they had been kissing for an eternity.  
"Points for getting it right..." Logan smirked. He was still pinning her and she felt a little vulnerable.  
"If you'd have got it right then yeah... but you didn't." She smiled playfully.  
"Huh?"  
"That's on my list, but it's not number one, currently it's number two...now... can I go to the bathroom." She pushed him away slightly and disappeared.

"What did you do!" Ciaron questioned.  
"Well apparently it's not her number one turn on anymore." he growled.  
"I wonder what is."  
"What a minute what did you do?" Corey couldn't see what he'd done. All Logan had appeared to do was kiss her.  
"None of your business." He growled.  
"Then you fail."  
"I don't care I'm not telling you what runs her motor ok that's her thing." He was slightly confused. He didn't know what the number one on her list was and it bugged him. Had there been others? Before him or after? Was the baby even his? He stood up and crept to the bathroom where Dana was once again throwing up.  
"You do that a lot..."  
"Kinda happens when you're pregnant." She shrugged.  
"Y'ok?"  
"Why wouldn't I be? I'm used to it." She sighed, wiping her mouth and standing up.  
"I meant... with what happened in there..." He said awkwardly.  
"Logan, I've kissed you before..." She shrugged. "It's kinda how we got pregnant."  
"Really I thought that was the sex." He said playfully. She paused.  
"That too." She ran a hand through her hair absently.

"Were you serious when you said that wasn't your top turn on?" He asked, watching her, fascinated.  
"Yeah..." She smiled gently.  
"Then why'd you let me do it?"  
"You're a good kisser." She shrugged. "I like the attention."  
"So..." He said. "What is it? Number one on the list?"  
"None of your business!"  
"Um... used it before?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual manner.  
"Yes." She said rather shortly.  
"Ended up in bed with him?" He asked almost jealously. Dana paused.  
"Yeah... but not because of that." She saw Logan's face fall and reached out to touch him. He flinched away.  
"This is a game to you isn't it?" He said looking annoyed. "You think it's funny!"

"Logan I..." She started.  
"Look I'm in love with you and all you're doing is leading me on! Yes or No Dana!"  
"NO!" She snapped. "Logan I don't love you and I don't care what you say you don't love me."  
"Yes I do!" His eyes were lit up dangerously. "And you keep shutting me out."  
"Because I know this isn't going to work..." She sighed.  
"But this is what you want?" He asked.  
"It's not Logan... it's really not." She tried to assure him.  
"I don't believe you! You can't kiss a guy like that and it not mean anything!" He looked like he was going to cry.  
"The sad fact is Logan... I can. I'm... I'm sorry ok."  
"Dana..."  
"Logan I'm giving you a huge gift here... you can walk away. Wash your hands. I don't wanna be the one who ruins your life." She breathed.  
"Dana if being with you and my son forever is 'ruining my life' then... I want it totally wrecked..."  
"No Logan..." She warned as he stepped closer.  
"Why not?"  
"Touch me and I'm gonna scream." She whispered.  
"No..." He said softly. "You won't."

He very gently raised his hand to her face. She looked down and closed her eyes.  
"Logan... please..." She whimpered softly.  
"No Dana. I know you want this as much as I do."  
"GOD!" She cried out. "You are SO full of yourself!" She snapped her eyes open and the soft moment was broken. "You think my life revolves around you! Remember what happened LAST time you told me what I wanted? Huh? When you told me that you'd stop if you thought I meant it? Well I mean it! Get off me now or else!" he sighed.  
"You really mean this? Us... over?"  
"There never was an us. We're two stupid kids who were having fun. Logan... if you continue to try and force me to do things..."  
"Woah watch what you're saying you're making it sound like I'm trying to rape you or something." He warned.  
"If you continue to try make me your girlfriend or whatever... then... I'll leave PCA."  
"That's a threat?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah... At least this way... you see him. You'll just be cool Uncle Logan who lets him do everything Mommy says he's not supposed to."  
"I don't want to be cool uncle Logan..." He sighed. "I wanna be his dad."  
"Logan please..." She begged. "Just leave me alone?"  
"Under one condition..."  
"What?"  
"You put my name on the birth certificate." He said with a sigh. "Incase anything happens."  
"Um... ok." She nodded, thinking it an odd request.

He completely backed off and went to the door but as he grabbed the handle a question niggled the back of his mind.  
"Dana... how many others?"  
"Huh?"  
"Guys, have you gone with. How many?" There was a long pause.  
"Just you... I was only teasing..." She swore with her hand on her heart.  
"Serious? I'm straining to think of a time other than the obvious that I could've turned you on."  
"Give it up Reese!" She laughed. "I'm not telling you." He smiled.  
"Ah well..." He shrugged.  
"Logan... friends?" She asked. "Pretend the baby isn't yours. I'm your friend. I'm in trouble. I need a shoulder to cry on some nights... say you'll be there?"  
"Until I get kicked out then yeah..." He gave a half smile. It wasn't ideal but it was better than nothing.

"There are days I'll want to punch you..." She mumbled.  
"Then by all means do it."  
"There are days I am going to hate your guts, mine and baby's too." She assured him.  
"I'll be here."  
"And what if I need a cuddle in the middle of the night, what's to say you won't take it further?"  
"I won't." He promised her  
"Promise."  
"Until I get kicked out! Promise. Now shut up you're annoying." They walked into the living room and were shocked to find hair being pulled and names being screamed. Tani and Monica were having a fight.

"What happened?" Logan asked obliviously.  
"Monica kissed Ciaron." Informed Honey.  
"SHE TOLD ME TO!" The next few scenes were blocked on TV. Loud screams, kicking and hair pulling biting and swearing.

* * *

"I can't believe they kicked Natalie out."  
"They censored it. You know her she was a stirrer."  
"Yeah but... even so..." Zoey sighed. She and Chase had been slightly awkward since the night she had come home. Chase nodded. Dustin bit his lip.  
"Dude..." He whispered to Chase. "I'll leave if you want."  
"You don't have to." Zoey said with a shrug. "He kissed me on live TV. I don't think he's gonna mind if my little brother sees us..." She then lay her head in the crook of his neck. "Cuddling." He smiled.  
"You can stay Dustin." He wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

A few days later the lights flashed and confetti fell and everyone looked confused. 'Happy birthday' began to play. Dana groaned and covered her face in her hands.  
"How'd they find out?" She growled. Logan snickered.  
"Can't escape Big Brother Cruz." He said. "Suck it up." He rubbed her back. She sighed. 

"We get alcohol?" Monica questioned eyeing the bottle.  
"Dana does she's legal." Laughed Ciaron.  
"She's also pregnant." Logan reminded his friend. "So if she's gonna drink she's gotta do it responsibly."  
"Yes dad." She droned. He smiled at her.

The party wasn't really fun. Dana heard a lot of 'Happy sweet 16' and stuff but it was bittersweet.  
"I'm tired." She said evetually.  
"Want me to take you to bed?" Logan asked her softly.  
"Carry me?" She laughed.  
"Sheesh what am I? Your slave?" He picked her up. "Birthday girl's tired. So. She's gonna hit the hay."

He took her into the room and laid her on her bed. She smiled.  
"You rock."  
"I know." He smirked. He walked towards his own bed.  
"Logan?" She murmered.  
"hm?" She beckoned him back. She took his shirt collar and pulled him close to her kissing him deeply. He did not object. She let him go. "happy birthday." he smiled softly, before climbing into his own bed, and changing into a T-shirt and boxers. It wasn't long however, until Dana stood up.

"Morning sickness?" He questioned.  
"No." She climbed onto the end of his bed, sliding under the covers.He extended his arms ready to hug her. Sometimes on nights she got teary, or angry. If he cuddled her it made her better. However tonight she had something else in mind. She took his wrists and pinned them on either side of his head, she straddled his waistand kissed him roughly.  
"Woah... Cruz what're..." He asked obliviously.  
"Don't talk." She whispered. She kissed down his throat teasingly.  
"Dana... How much did you drink?" He wondered aloud.  
"I'm not drunk." She glowered. "I'm bored. Make out with me." He sighed. He could not make out with Dana Cruz anymore. She had made that much obvious. So why now was she asking him to? The 'please baby' look on her face was killing him. So he decided to give her something, he raised his hand to the side of her head and toyed with her hair.

She smiled and closed her eyes enjoying his fingers through her slightly messy brown hair.  
"Logan..." She whispered, softly biting the skin at the base of his neck.  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Take me?" She trailed her fingers down his chest.  
"Ok... you're DEFINITELY drunk. Come on Dana,you've had your fun. Get off me."  
"I've not." She cried. "Logan I am 16 years old. I have a baby on the way. I'm not gonna get to do this sort of stufffor much longer. PLEASE?" She begged in his ear. "Just one time?"  
"Dana..." He breathed. He was unable to deal with her pleading. She took the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, admiring his upper body. She kissed his chest, causing him to close his eyes.  
"I'm not taking you on national television." He complained.  
"S'what the covers are there for." She explained, kissing his stomach.  
"Dana... please stop?" He whispered.  
"You don't mean that." She giggled, kissing lower, trailing down his abdomen. Logan had a flashback, of the night he'd got her pregnant. It had been the same situation only reversed.

Just as it was about to get interesting, he came to his senses. He smacked her across the face and she tumbled sideways off the bed.  
"What was that for?" She squeaked, rubbing her cheek.  
"Dana... I'm sorry I... Oh god I..." He saw the tears in her eyes. "Did I hurt you?"  
"Yeah." She mumbled. "Yeah you did." She stood up.  
"Dana I... I didn't..." She hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. He saw no sense in following her.

He lay back and stared at the ceiling. Girls were so confusing.

A/n: Aww. He turned her down.


End file.
